


Did You Try Turning It Off And On Again?

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Human!Outsider, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, The Cheesiest Fic I've Ever Written, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Corvo Attano is the chief of security at Kaldwin Inc. Tower, a widower of 15 years and a father to the company's boss Emily Kaldwin. When they employ a new head of IT department, he doesn't expect his life to take quite so sudden a turn.Cheesy trope slowburn fic.





	1. Chapter 1 - Shenanigans begin, or what happened to Corvo's computer?

**Author's Note:**

> What you are about to read is done for fun and light reading and I hope you will enjoy. I am planning to combine all the famous fanfiction tropes I fancy and make it the slowest of slow burns, watch the tail of it smolder.
> 
> All thanks for enabling to [Mayo](http://mmthemayoarts.tumblr.com/) <3 (check her art, it's incredible).
> 
> If you have a trope you would like to see featured in this fic, don't hesitate to [come chat with me on tumblr or share that trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

That beep Corvo’s computer just made cannot possibly be a good sign. And the fact that the screen simply won’t light up spells trouble. Corvo groans: he was going to check on the computer network security and accompanying software, but now that plan can be thrown out of the window of the Kaldwin Inc. Tower.

And here he hoped the beginning of the week was going to be pleasant.

There is a beautiful blossoming morning outside and the smell of fresh coffee in the air, steaming from Corvo’s cheesy ‘Dad #1’ mug - a gift from Emily when she left for college all those years ago. And now she is the owner of the company, her mother’s legacy. He is proud of her, what she became. And he is happy to be by her side, supporting all her endeavours and holding her hand when she needs it. 

He doesn’t have his other hand held, however. Partner-less, he has been content with his romantic solitude for over 15 years. Ever since Jessamine passed away, he couldn’t and hasn’t pursued almost any relationship. Of course, every now and then Emily would nudge him in the side and ask if he is going to do anything about it. Corvo was quite startled by Emily’s notion that he doesn’t seem happy alone. He objected, of course, but deep inside knew that she was right, that he missed the warmth of another by his side, wanted to share affections. She nearly talked him into using a dating app, which he deleted that same evening after being swarmed by weird messages from eager men and women alike. 

It’s not like he didn’t try. There was another woman in his life, Callista. Emily’s school teacher, she was charming and kind and everything one could wish for. Her affection for Corvo was obvious and he wooed her to the best extent of his gentlemanliness. But as time went on, he realised, and she did too, that there was nothing possible past the mutual respect. Even though Callista was the sweetest lady in his vicinity, it was his own stubborn heart and the memories of Jessamine that didn’t let him take the relationship a step further.

Solitude isn’t too bad for him, Corvo reckons. And after all, he is not entirely alone - he has Emily, a daughter and a friend. Not that she would agree it’s a good enough substitute for a romantic pursuit.

Corvo snaps back to reality from his contemplation and leans down to press the power button on his system block. When it gives no sign of life, he unplugs the wire and plugs it back in, unfortunately meeting no success.

It is no surprise that his daughter finds him in the gloomiest mood when visiting his little office on one of the lower floors. She stumbles inside, carefully avoiding the mess of boxes and papers Corvo made, and comes up to him to plant a kiss on his scratchy cheek.

“You look happy,” she teases with a smile, sitting in a chair beside him and immediately rotating on it. Corvo huffs.

“The damn thing won’t turn on,” he hits the system unit with the tip of his boot. Emily shakes her head, still smiling catchily, and Corvo tries his best to keep his face straight. “I should call in that new IT guy. It will be just the work for him, we will see if he is as good as he claims.”

“Always you and your tests,” Emily sighs, rising from the chair and coming behind her father to embrace his shoulders. He can’t help a smile when she nuzzles in his messed up hair and rocks him in a hug from left to right. “Have you met him yet?”

“No,” he pats her hands and looks up with a broader smile, “but I certainly will.”

***

He gives another desperate round of pushing the computer buttons before giving up and calls the new IT guy from upstairs. His replies over the phone are short and somewhat indifferent, which Corvo writes off to shyness. After all, he doesn’t really need to see people often in his position, social skills are not to be judged or tested.

There is knocking on the door and Corvo immediately tenses up in his chair. He grabs his coffee mug and makes a sip of dark liquid before replying.

“Come in.”

He is always making an impression, the chief of security has to. Imposing, serious, confident, he strives to inspire respect in all the employees. And so, brows furrowed and gaze heavy, he swivels his chair around.

It turns out that keeping your act up while holding a Dad #1 mug in your hand and staring up at the strangest young man in the entrance is not as easy as he planned. There is a good height in the doorway and a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt under a hoodie. A mess of short hair and just so much youth for a man who can’t be over 30 and yet isn’t a youngster anymore, it makes Corvo uneasy. They look at each other for a moment and the young man’s gaze darts from Corvo’s eyes to his mug and all over him.

“So what happened to your computer?” he asks lightly, and his voice sounds much softer when not changed by the phone garble. He passes by confidently, brushing Corvo’s arm with a thigh, and leans over the system. Corvo pushes the chair off with his feet, rolling away just a little and leaving space for the young man to turn about. His slender body is arched as he leans on the table to study the display and then kneels to check the system block.

“It doesn’t turn on.”

Corvo feels his cheeks blushing because this explanation just might be the most stupid one he could come up with. Though he has just hit some years over 40, he doesn’t consider himself an ‘old fart’. Of course, many things younger generation does these days passes over his head, but he is not unfamiliar with technology.

“And did you try turning it off and on again?” The young man shoots him a curious look, just a touch of a smirk on his lips. Corvo glares, cheeks drawing even more blood in a blush.

“I did. It still doesn’t turn on.”

“Not to worry, I will deal with this,” and he sits right on the floor in front of Corvo, fitting right between the boxes of old footage and papers. Corvo watches him slide out the system block and remove the side cover, revealing cables and chips to daylight.

“Tinkering with computers is a bit like magic, isn’t it?” the young man muses as he pokes through the insides of the machine. Corvo watches him, enthralled by the long pale fingers and the lean body and really, he should probably put down his mug already and do some external work that doesn’t require his computer. The young man continues, darting a smile at Corvo. “Plug a wire here, put another there, combine some and what you get is the miracle of technology. You know, I’ve already started getting acquainted with people here and particularly their computers. There are many things that I would change to make your work more efficient. Do you think miss Kaldwin would object? She runs this show, after all.”

Corvo holds his gaze a little too long to realize he is expected to answer.

“Uhm, no, she will be alright. She prefers efficiency over lack of enthusiasm. Only make sure you actually let her know you have changes in mind.”

“Great! What about you then, Mr. Attano?”

Corvo didn’t know his cheeks could blush more than they already do, yet he feels a new surge of blood come to his face. He takes another sip of strong espresso from his mug.

Does his name have to sound quite so pleasant from the young man’s mouth?

“What  _ about _ me?”

“Have you worked here long?”

Corvo places the cursed mug on the desk and digs fingers in the armrests of his chair. The young man looks at him with sincere curiosity while unscrewing a part out of his system block. His eyes stare up, round sheepish eyes that have the most unacceptable shade of bright green.

How old is he even, should Corvo be concerned that he is, outrageously so, enchanted?

“I’ve worked here for about twenty five years. I was employed when Jessamine Kaldwin ran the company and stayed here still after she passed.”

“Impressive. You must know all the ins and outs, all the people. Do you mind if I come to you for advice or simply over for a coffee and some chat?”

Corvo gazes up at the man, astonished by his boldness which makes him, of all things, smile.

He should say that he doesn’t really invite people to his office, what with all the screens and data, but it’s a lame excuse as he has a small outer room just for this kind of chats. And maybe he should say he is not a people person, his reservedness not being animosity, but introvert shyness. 

What he says is entirely different.

“I don’t mind.”

The young man shoots him another grin and rises to his feet, dusting off his back. He picks up a part from the floor, leaving the system block taken apart, and makes his way around the boxes. He nearly trips over one and manages to catch Corvo’s arm that rests on the chair. Instinctively, Corvo moves his hand up to try and catch him, but the young man has already found safe footing on the floor.

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to do this. Anyway, I am going to run back to my set up and grab another one of these,” he waves a part in the air, “and your computer will be safe and in a working order again. Maybe go get some coffee? I will be back before you know it, though, I am quite fast at what I’m doing.”

It is only when he disappears around the corner that Corvo realises - he never asked for the young man’s name.

***

“It’s Levi. A beautiful name, isn’t it?” Emily says when Corvo takes an elevator up to her office. She is already all business like, busy behind her laptop, carefully manicured fingers tapping away as she responds to an email. Corvo sits in a chair in front of her, nervously scratching fingers over the rough surface of a comm. Emily finally ends the email with a smash of a button, presumably putting a dot, and turns all her attention to her father. “Though I hear some people already took to calling him the Outsider. He seems rather distant.”

“Does he now?” Corvo perks up curiously, changing the way his legs cross.

“It amused me, because he couldn’t close his mouth with me. Such a chatty fellow. Very smart too and quite sagacious. There is no fooling him, he immediately recognized you are my dad.”

“He spoke to you about… eh, us?”

Emily laughs lightly at Corvo’s shock.

“Yes, he came to me and said he wants to offer a list of improvements to all our network. I am sure his suggestions are useful. And while at it, we had a little chat. He praised your skill as the chief of security and maybe it was going a little too far in accolades but… Oh come now, Corvo!”

Emily laughs again when Corvo chokes on his own sigh and bursts in soft coughing. His daughter, insufferable sometimes as she is, shakes head.

“Maybe, we should invite him for dinner. We do that for heads of departments, don’t we? I mean, he took up the position of maintaining our entire computer network, it would be interesting to discuss all his propositions.”

“Admit it, you are simply trying to make me cook something special,” Corvo says with a tease, throwing a lock of his hair off his forehead. Emily shrugs in defeat. Only then it sinks in what exactly she proposes and Corvo has to do everything in his power to not let his face tint with a blush again.

“Do you think he would agree to join us for dinner? He is rather chatty, that much I can admit, but you are the head of the company. He may be smitten.”

“No danger in asking.”

Corvo bites on his lip. His mind hopes the Outsider says no, but his heart is already putting together the list of dishes he is going to prepare for that dinner night. Does Levi like pasta?


	2. Chapter 2 - Corvo should really stop blushing so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese continues! I hope you will enjoy. What a fun and light thing to write, honestly.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The idea of the inevitable dinner hangs over Corvo’s head for another two weeks. The plan of having the Outsider over at their place is being postponed every two days by Emily who can’t seem to free an evening for the event. The Outsider seems entirely unperturbed and waves her off lightly, saying that it’s no big deal and they can meet whenever. Corvo, on the other hand, wishes he knew the date precisely, and the uncertainty messes with his calm facade. How many scenarios are running through his head, one that he dishevels every now and then by running a hand through his hair. 

It shouldn’t worry him. It’s not the first time Emily invites a new employee, making them feel welcome and conten, getting to know them. There is Daud, a sulky old man who manages the accounting department. There is Billie Lurk, a sprightly woman whose early loss of a limb didn’t prevent her from becoming an outstanding HR. Cecilia, one of their newer financial support managers, Teague Martin, the 2nd financial department lead, and even old Samuel, the courier. All of them have been to Emily and Corvo’s place to eat delicious food, sip wine and discuss things from work to the latest TV shows they watched. Corvo enjoyed meeting them all, barely any nervousness on his mind. Why should the Outsider, Levi, be different?

He may or may not have given the young man a lot of thought, him and that beautiful pair of eyes.

“Mr. Attano?”

He blinks rapidly to find that green-eyed man standing next to him, peering into his face.

“What deep thoughts are you thinking?”

He smiles and settles comfortably close to Corvo, nearly brushing his fingers over his hand as the two men stand by the edge of the office kitchen counter. Corvo inches away and lets his hand run through the mess of dark hair.

“Just… work.”

“What a coincidence, the same thoughts pass through my head,” the Outsider says with a smile, turning his head to Corvo. An awkward silence falls between them and Corvo thinks feverishly of where he can put his hands to avoid touching the Outsider’s fingers which are too close for comfort. He settles on crossing his arms but the bulge of muscles makes him feel too intimidating and he lets his arms fall relaxed. Levi watches, amused, and Corvo can’t place why his eyes gleam quite so brightly.

He clears his throat.

“Are you coming to that TGIF pub visit?” Corvo asks casually, cursing himself for bringing up the subject. His mouth seems to have a life of its own when Levi appears in the vicinity.

“Yeah, I think so. Going out with new colleagues is an essential part of integrating in the company society. And the sooner the more quirks and traditions I learn, the more fun I will have. And you too, because I enjoy a good company and strive to provide one.”

“I’m sure I will enjoy.”

The Outsider chuckles.

“I mean, everyone should enjoy, but you are particularly welcome, Mr. Attano,” he leans off of the counter and turns to open the hanging cupboard, pulling out a fresh bag of coffee beans. His t-shirt drags up as he reaches for the cupboard and Corvo looks away immediately, witnessing only a small patch of pale skin. “Anyway, I have to stay at work later, so I will join you when all of you are a few beers in. Would you hold a pint for me?”

“I’ll do my best unless Emily gets there first.”

“I am counting on your kind support.”

He moves against the kitchen counter elegantly and pours coffee beans into the coffee machine. As he leans in to smell the scent of fresh beans, he glances sideways at Corvo, catching him watching. For the innumerable time this week, Corvo feels his cheeks blushing. Time to get out.

“I should get back to work. See you later, Levi,” Corvo mumbles as he slides his mug off the counter surface and walks to the entrance.

“Of course, Mr. Attano.”

“You can call me Corvo,” he blurts out and receives an oddly soft smile from the young man.

“See you later… Corvo.”

He leaves the kitchen smitten to the core, accompanied by the screech of the coffee machine.

***

Having left the car with Emily, Corvo walks to the pub on foot, breathing in crisp March air. An inkling keeps nagging at the back of his mind: it’s never been easy leaving Emily to drive alone after Jessamine’s car crash. His late wife’s smiling face drifts into his mind and he smiles vaguely. She is a bittersweet memory, a nostalgia that never truly ceased. But 15 years is a long stretch of time and even a wound so painful dulls to the ever present longing, and then - less so.

Corvo crosses the street carefully and enters the warm hall of the Hound Pits pub. It’s busy enough, rhythmic music playing from the loudspeakers and people chatting and drinking away their daily issues. 

Corvo likes this place, fond of its leather red seats, and the funny bottles lining the walls, and the tinkling of coins and that period feeling of the interior. Last, but not least, he likes having his own tab which the owner allows him to abuse from month to month with pity beer. He has been a faithful patron ever since the pub was opened by Lydia Brooklaine who runs it to that day. 

She gives him a greeting nod as he walks to the booth their company tends to occupy. There is only one person sitting there right now, however, and Corvo slides into the booth to sit across him.

“I see you are losing no time,” Corvo says, indicating a mug of beer before Daud. The man shrugs and starts rummaging through his pockets.

“If I have to wait for everyone to gather, I’ll die from beer thirst,” Daud gruffs as he is pulling out a cigarette pack. The lighter appears in his hand and he flicks a flame over the end of his cigarette. Smoke goes into the air and he takes a drag.

“It’s been rough few weeks, hasn’t it?” Corvo says as he waves his hand in the air to try and dissolve the smoke. Daud grins.

“A little. Starting a new financial quarter is never easy. But we’ll manage, we don’t hire people who can’t do their best.”

“I suppose. Have you yet met our new IT manager?” Corvo asks and gives himself a mental slap for not being able to keep the conversation away from gossip and the young man in particular.

“I have. He is a good lad, that Outsider, enthusiastic beyond measure. He looks at me strangely though, but I don’t mind, best he knows where respectful boundaries lie,” Daud shrugs and tips some ash off into the ashtray.

“Gossipping already?”

It’s Billie’s voice that reaches them as she appears by the booth with a couple of accountants who look shocked at themselves for coming here. They squeeze to sit next to Daud, and he moves to make room, shaking a cigarette out of his pack for Billie.

“As if you are not going to contribute,” he laughs at her heartily and she nudges him in a shoulder with her healthy elbow. Corvo smiles, looking at the couple of friends. God knows what these two have in common, but ever since they met, they have been inseparable. It rubs off on Daud, filling him with fondness he would deny, but Corvo sees enough. As for Billie, she seems to find infinite support in Daud’s friendship.

Soon enough the booth gains a few more patrons from the Kaldwin Inc. and they all happily chatter away, enjoying the freedom of a pleasant Friday night. When Emily arrives, they break a round of a card game and order more beer and food. Corvo finds himself hoarding two mugs, and Emily turns to give him a grin.

“Levi is coming soon, you hold onto that beer. And if he doesn’t, then I claim it.”

“Fair deal--”

“Sorry to be that mood breaker, but I’m afraid you can stop looking longingly at that pint,” Billie says, nodding at the Outsider who appears in the doorway. He looks around, lost a little and his face set in a surprising expression of thoughtfulness. When he notices his coworkers, however, his lips curl in a smile and his eyes gleam, set on Corvo.

“A fair evening to you all,” he muses. Emily rises from her seat and pushes past Levi.

“Right back at you. Get comfortable, and I need to go powder my nose.”

The company at her as she walks towards the restroom, leaving the Outsider to turn to the table and slide right next to Corvo.

“I see you are a man to trust,” he nods at the beer mug next to another with a grin. “Or is it all for the mighty and thirsty you?”

“No, this one is yours.”

Levi reaches out, leaning against Corvo’s side as he does so and his face being so close, and pulls the mug towards himself. The foam is gone, but the liquid still sparkles with amber and gold through the glass of a mug. The young man makes a long gulp and wipes his mouth with the back of a hand.

“Nothing spells Friday better than a good drink in a good company,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear. They cheer to him, and Corvo finds himself smiling too.

“Good that you managed to come,” Billie says, pulling another cigarette out of Daud’s pack and lighting it up off his lighter as he holds it. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

As conversation ensues, Corvo remains mostly silent. He has things to say and occasionally inserts a word or two, but he is more of a silent observer than an active participant. Staying quiet in the corner of his seat allows him to casually watch the Outsider, feeling the touch of his thigh against his. It’s almost too easy to lean back and spread an arm over the seat behind the Outsider’s shoulder. He simply rests, doesn’t he?

Emily returns, and with that the game of cards resumes too. Levi doesn’t play, watches as Emily and Billie skillfully find their way around the match, earning little stacks of coins, much to Daud’s chagrin. When he loses yet another handful and curses his opponent ladies to please stop being cheaters, everyone bursts laughing. The Outsider, Corvo learns out, laughs openly, heartily, when drunk, his head thrown back and hair tickling Corvo’s arm. It’s beer talking in the young man, the way he looks tipsy and smiles all too softly.

When the clock ticks to 11PM, Levi’s head nearly comes to rest on Corvo’s shoulder before he manages to catch himself. Levi flashes him an apologetic grin and leans forward to rest arms on the table. He looks decidedly sleepy, soothed by the amount of beer he has consumed.

“Well, someone should probably go home and get his well-deserved rest,” Emily says when the Outsider’s head starts tipping forward in sleepiness. She shakes his shoulder softly and he blinks at her.

“You are right, Emily. I should get going.”

“Let’s call you a taxi,” Corvo suggests, already pulling out his phone, but Levi waves him off.

“I’ll get by the public tram. Its screech will keep me up and awake till I get home.”

“Nonsense,” Corvo huffs, earning curious looks from Daud across the table. He ignores him, but the blush on his cheeks is too giving away. He should really stop blushing. “You are half-asleep.”

“Dad, why don’t you get Levi home?”

Emily’s suggestion draws everyone’s attention to her, and Billie along with her charges nod in agreement.

The gaze that settles on Corvo’s face from the Outsider is outright unsettling. Is he imagining fond eyes and the curve of a smile that is entirely too affectionate? It has to be wishful thinking, because in no way can Levi be so partial. Writing it off to all the beer consumed, Corvo nudges the young man to slide out of the booth, when Emily gives way.

“I’ll get you home.”

“Corvo, you are a man of dreams,” the Outsider mumbles quietly in his shoulder when they stumble out of the seats. Corvo’s breathing hitches, and even more so when he squeezes Levi’s shoulder to support his drunken frame from falling over. How little a man needs to be happily drunk!

“I’ll call you when I deal with this,” Corvo leans down to kiss Emily’s head and she nods at him once appreciatively. The game of cards resumes, when Corvo and the Outsider wave goodbye and walk out of the Hound Pits pub and into the cold night air.

***

There are quite a few conclusions Corvo draws that night. Firstly, and most importantly, he appears to have developed an embarrassing kind of infatuation with Levi. Secondly, he is an old fool who doesn’t know his place and dares have a crush.

He looks out of the window as the city tram races down the screeching rails through the busy happy night. He dares not turn his head, and fails, for the Outsider has fallen asleep on his shoulder, head placed there comfortably and a hand holding onto Corvo’s forearm. He seems peaceful, content. When his face is relaxed, he looks tired and sleep deprived, now that Corvo notices deep shadows under his eyes. 

And so beautiful. Corvo catches himself wanting to place a hand on Levi’s cheek or at least to give in and rest his head atop the Outsider’s. But he resists the temptation, fearing the young man’s reaction.

It’s a fascination Corvo has to simmer down. Surely, the Outsider hasn’t come into this company to seek entertainment or a partner. And Corvo is too old for both.

“Next station: Agroosh Way,” the loudspeaker announces. Corvo remembers this is what Levi named as his station, and so he gently nudges the young man in his side. The Outsider shifts and hums something, his hands squeezing Corvo’s arm.

“Come on, you will be home soon.”

The young man shifts again and raises his heavy head, staring up at Corvo. And smiles, that smile that makes Corvo’s stomach fill with dancing and lurching butterflies.

“You are so kind.”

They rise from the seats and stumble to the exit, holding onto the tram railing. The Outsider doesn’t let go of Corvo’s arm, in fact, slides his own arm in a crook of his and holds on as the tram starts losing speed. His other hand rests on Corvo’s forearm for a moment, fingers clenching around it, and then they walk out of the tram and into the street.

“That way,” the Outsider squints in the brightness of a street lantern, and pulls Corvo with him towards one of the apartment buildings on the right.

The street looks run down, graffiti and gang signs painted wherever he looks. It doesn’t seem safe one bit, and Corvo frowns in concern. He would hate anyone getting stuck here at night, and even less so he likes the idea of the Outsider living in such a place. Protectiveness flooding him, he lets Levi hold onto his arm as they walk. It’s awkward a little, their legs brushing so close, their shoulders touching point to the point. 

Late March snow catches up with them, the tiniest of soft snowflakes falling to never stay on the ground. Corvo feels his hair starting to curl a little and the Outsider’s own black hair gleams with wet sparkles.

They stop at one of the building entrances, and the Outsider turns to stand before Corvo.

“Fancy a cup of coffee? I always have coffee after I drink,” he nods at the door, motioning for Corvo to follow.

And maybe he should. Go and see that little island of unfamiliarity and get to know even that. See what pictures hang on the walls and what clothing is scattered around the apartment. Learn every detail that makes this young man who he is, and maybe open a small secret about himself.

But that would be dangerous. He is not going to take advantage of Levi, will not impose himself unnecessarily. And so he shakes his head.

“Thank you for invitation, but I need to get back home. Emily will be waiting already.”

Levi’s expression falls in disappointment but just as quickly he smiles again.

“Well, I will invite you again next time, when I clean this place properly. Didn’t have much time after I moved in.”

He leans forward and for a split second Corvo thinks he leans too. He clenches fists in the pockets of his jacket and presses lips together, mad at himself for even indulging such thoughts. Levi coughs lightly and pats Corvo’s shoulder.

“See you next week then.”

With a smile, he turns around and walks up the stairs and inside the building. Corvo stands on the dark street, waiting a moment for something. Then that something happens - the lights turn on in one of the upper floor apartments. He thinks he can see a shadowy figure in the window, but when he looks up, it’s gone.

When he goes back home on the city tram, he turns his head to tilt on the shoulder, where a mere half ago Levi’s head rested.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sicilian white wine goes well with spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter which involves a lot of fluff and cooking, so you might want to get some snacks.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

“Father, will you please stop this?” Emily shoots a weary but amused look at Corvo who makes another circle around the living room, his hands on the hips. He turns around and rubs hands over his jeans nervously.

“I need to make sure everything looks neat.”

“Yes, I know, that two-hour cleaning session yesterday made it quite clear. My muscles still curse you.”

“Then you need to get back to training in the gym. Alexi has already been asking after you and if you plan to return at all,” Corvo grins as he slides in a chair in front of Emily and immediately starts fidgeting with a teaspoon, stained with coffee.

“Don’t worry, father. It’s not like we have anything to hide or our apartment is a mess, which it isn’t,” she shrugs and continues, “Besides, why are you so troubled? Every single person who visited us previously hasn’t had a privilege of your fidgeting.”

Corvo chooses to stare at the teaspoon intently, gaze fixed on the line of the coffee stain. His distorted reflection looks back and he tries to ignore it as well as Emily’s inquiring stare.

“Is there something I should know?” his daughter asks casually, her voice as feathery light as ever but the undertone too promising.

“What do you mean?”

“You have been strange lately. Hanging out in the office kitchen more often than I’ve ever seen you there, taking the city tram instead of the car back home. And what’s that with running your hand through your hair all the time? Is there someone I need to meet already?”

“No!” he exclaims loudly, dropping the spoon from suddenly sweaty fingers. “No, uhm, nothing is happening whatsoever. I just thought I could try and socialize more. See what you youngsters are up to.”

“Uh-huh.”

He hates how entertained Emily looks when he braves a gaze at her. He tries to make it unwavering, convincing, and she even shrugs in dismissal, but he knows his daughter only too well to take it as a victory. She is so much like Jessamine, perceptive, smart, cunning even. And if she noticed all those little things, did others notice them too?

Corvo doesn’t know why he is doing any of them. He finds it easier to fight the way his heart makes a jolt, when Levi appears in the room, by spending more time in his company. It’s dangerous, addictive, he can’t help but yearningly catch glimpses of Levi’s beautiful hands or his short, almost fluffy fringe. Corvo admires his appearance as much as what the young man is like inside. His speech is often elaborate, full of unnecessary and almost theatrical flourish, but he never speaks about things he doesn’t understand. He is sincere and light, full of funny jokes. The Outsider puts smiles on Corvo’s face so easily, and Corvo learns how to return the gesture.

He can’t take Levi’s heart, even if the young man by some magic returned his feelings, which Corvo finds frankly impossible, but at least he can pretend their newly developed friendship is some consolation to his suddenly born affection.

He is long past denying its existence, at least to himself.

***

When Emily tells him to “pretty please stay later at work” to finish paperwork on the newest entrance turnstile, he feels cold tingling down his spine mixed with bitter disappointment.

“Emily, but what about the dinner? The groceries? It’s getting rather impolite, inviting Levi and then postponing it over and over again. Or did he say he can’t come?”

“Dad, don’t worry, the dinner is go,” Emily waves him off. “I just don’t want this turnstile business to drag on and on. I will go pick up the groceries myself, give me that shopping list of yours.”

Corvo holds her gaze for a moment, still burnt with disappointment, and half-heartedly hands her over the list. It’s old-fashioned, writing it out rather than keeping it on the phone, but Corvo prefers the productive vibe of pencil writing. The list is not long, but precise, all the recipe ingredients as well as additional treats marked for purchasing. Emily looks through it and smirks.

“Verdicchio wine?”

“Goes well with the pasta,” he looks her in the eye, betraying blush creeping up his cheeks again. Emily arches an eyebrow at him and pockets the shopping list in her bag. Waving goodbye, she wanders out of his study, leaving Corvo alone with paperwork. He thinks of dropping by the office kitchen, but a phone call and eventually paperwork keep him and his thoughts away from who might in that office kitchen be.

***

Emily doesn’t reply his calls by 5PM. By 6PM Corvo ges frankly anxious over the whole course of the evening and considers taking a tube home to wallow in disappointment. He was so prepared to finally go through with the dinner plan, cooking something delicious for his daughter and for Levi, but seeing as his daughter must have fallen in some business matter, the plan looks to be postponed yet again. With a heavy heart Corvo grabs his bag and almost exits the study when his phone finally buzzes.

“Sorry, dad, that grocery shopping took a while. Are you still in the office?”

“I am,” he huffs, relief washing over him.

“Come downstairs, I’m waiting in the car.”

Feeling happier than he did a few minutes before, Corvo takes a quick walk to the elevator and down the building to where their car is. Emily stands by the open door from which soft music is playing. Corvo smiles at her and opens the door to throw his bag on the backseat, when--

“Hello, Corvo.”

Levi is looking at him from the seat, the front of his hoodie lit up by a smartphone he holds in his hands. He locks it and moves to the side a little, as if inviting Corvo to sit by his side.

“I asked Levi to help me with all the shopping,” Emily says when Corvo turns to gaze at her in disbelief. He knows she is crafty, but this is downright devious. Before he can reply anything, his daughter slides in the driver’s seat and slams the door. Corvo breathes out heavily in annoyance and sits next to the Outsider who grins at him.

“Emily said it would be much more pleasant to spend the evening cooking together. I agree!”

“Of course.”

Corvo remembers how they used to cook together, he and Jessamine and little Emily. It hurts, but pleasantly so, to think that something like this might happen again tonight. Except that there would be no late night wine sharing or cuddling on the couch while some silly soap opera plays on the TV or breathless making out till lips hurt.

The car moves and drives out of the parking lot, flowing neatly into the city traffic.

From the darkness of the car salon all Corvo can see is the landscape of apartment buildings, their facades speckled with lit up windows. There are cars passing by and big advertisements flashing all colours imaginable. And among the cacophony of sight, a silhouette which seems almost ghostly against all the lights. The Outsider looks out of the window thoughtfully, biting on his lip. Corvo finds himself stealing glances and if it hasn’t been so stupid with Corvo being so old and inappropriate for Levi, he would have reached out to twine fingers with his.

But as it is now, he contents with looking away to his own window, fingers curling in a fist right beneath the glass where his arm rests.

***

After parking the car, they pull out the grocery bags and make way to the apartment. They chat and laugh and Levi jokes about a doodled drawing on the hall wall that Emily made when she was 8. Not that the landlord minded.

When they are inside, Corvo almost inadvertently reaches out to help the Outsider shake out of his jacket, but catches his hands in time. He does offer to take the jacket from his hands though and carefully hangs it on the hook. The jacket’s leather feels warm, and has the slightest whiff of perfume that Levi fashions.

They supply him with a set of slippers and together shuffle into the kitchen which also serves as a small dining room. Corvo is glad he cleaned it proper the night before, even if Emily still gives him death glares for the hard work.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll go and get rid of this office set up. Cooking pasta is so much more pleasant in a t-shirt and sweatpants than in a formal suit,” Emily says, disappearing in the hall. Levi goes to place the bags on the kitchen island and glances at Corvo.

“You have a lovely place.”

“Thanks,” he replies just as lightly, coming over.

“And a lovely daughter. And a really lovely kitchen,” he laughs, pulling boxes of spaghetti out of the bag, followed by cheese.

“Not so bad yourself,” Corvo blurts out and the Outsider glances at him with arched eyebrows. “I mean, lovely. Ugh, lovely… hoodie.”

“Thank you, Corvo. It’s my favourite.”

Blushing to the roots, Corvo sweeps spaghetti boxes away and starts tinkering by the stove. Emily walks out a few minutes later, looking cozy and ready for the cooking session. She nudges her father to follow her example, and Corvo takes the opportunity to change as well as to get his messed up mind back in working order.

_ Lovely _ . How could something like this come from his mouth so carelessly! Levi’s surprise has certainly been an indicator enough of how ridiculous it was. Corvo, annoyed with himself, tugs the shirt and trousers off before slipping into a more familiar warmth of home clothing. He can hear laughter from the kitchen and then soft music, something rhythmic but pleasant enough. Corvo rubs his face with both hands and takes a deep breath.

When he returns to the kitchen, Emily is tinkering with a wine bottle and a corkscrew while Levi is studying pictures on the walls. Corvo notices him pausing by a particularly large one. It’s a picture taken a year before Jessamine’s car crash, back from their visit to a local fair. Corvo looks different there, hair longer and with less white. They sit on the ground, Jessamine’s arms wrapped around Emily’s little shoulders. They look serenely happy and a smile on Corvo’s lips is brighter than in any year that followed.

“... going to use?”

Corvo turns to see Emily thrusting a glass of wine in his hands.

“I was asking which pan you were going to use for the pasta.”

“Hold on, we need to prepare everything first,” he says, taking the glass and making a gulp. The wine is cold from the night air, tingly from how sharp tasted it is. Levi sports the same glass soon and so does Emily.

“To… pasta,” she says, raising her wine up. They cheer and taste the wine again.

“So, what are we to do, chief Attano?” Levi asks, setting his glass aside and leaning with hands on the counter. 

Soon the kitchen is filled with smells of spices, ham, sounds of cutlery tinkling, pans scraping. Corvo is busy with preparing the aubergines, salting them as they juice; Emily is tearing basil and Levi is cutting ham. They chat away about this and that, Levi telling random stories of his university life when he had to eat mostly fish due to the place being so close to the oceanside and providing cheap edibles.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy some good canned tuna or pizza with any seafood. I just want to try salmon else.”

Emily barks out with laughter while Corvo can’t stop himself from smiling at the pun.

He starts rinsing the aubergines while Emily and Levi tinker with their little tasks of frying the ham on olive oil and adding garlic to the mix of basil. They continue sipping wine, their pleasant evening accompanied with soft music in the loudspeakers. Corvo tosses the aubergine in another frying pan and works layer through layer of them to get a plateful. 

When Emily and Levi try to start a food fight, Corvo orders them out of the kitchen space and the two of them retreat in the other part of the room for a round of video games. They settle on a race simulator and for a while all Corvo can hear is the screech of 3D cars and shouting when they smashed into obstacles or each other. He smiles at himself, looking over to his daughter and Levi while adding capers, basil and garlic to the aubergine sauce.

It takes another half an hour to finish preparations with pasta, but the more it’s made, the better it smells. Corvo’s stomach growls, and Emily sneaks some cookies from a vase to share with the Outsider. It’s amazing to Corvo how quickly they became friends, no tenseness in their relationship, no hesitation. He shares this kind of bond with Levi, and maybe it could be that easy… Except that it isn’t.

How hard it is for him to fight down the never sleeping butterflies in his stomach! Levi shoots him frequent glances, a gleam of green eyes. He showers him with smiles and when Emily leaves for the restroom, he approaches Corvo by the stove.

“This smells so good. Where did you learn to cook so professionally?” He asks, leaning closer to the stove and breathing in the steam from the closed simmering pan.

“Back at home, in Karnaca, it was a bit inevitable. When my father passed away, my mother couldn’t take care of me and my sister properly. Beatrici was the only one earning bread while I was looking after our home and our mother. Hence all the cooking practice.”

“You are quite the caring type, Corvo.”

He playfully nudges him in the shoulder and wanders away to pick the wine glass. Corvo smiles in his own glass, lips tingling from the drink. If only it could mean more than it does.

***

“So Levi, how did you find yourself in Dunwall?” Emily asks when they have started on pasta and praised Corvo’s skill at creating it.

“Dunwall is a city of opportunities. I had some coin gathered, enough to give me a start in a new place. I hopped around Gristol for a while, but couldn’t root anywhere. Thankfully, Dunwall accepted me with open arms. And I have a lot to thank you for, Emily. And Corvo, of course,” the Outsider says as he picks up the fork again.

“It’s our pleasure. Within the first few weeks you’ve proven yourself useful and professional, and these are the traits we highly value in our employees. But enough about work, there is tomorrow for it. Would you tell us more about yourself?”

“I’m afraid I’ve already given out so much!” the young man says, glancing at Corvo. “Especially to your father. He is a very easy man to converse with. Quite pleasant, I must say.”

Corvo taps at a caper in his plate, burning with blush as Levi praises him.

“You are an interesting man to discuss things with.”

The Outsider hums in approval and returns to eating the meal. 

They are done with pasta some time later, now chatting over the remainders of wine and a small vegetable plate. Corvo feels warm and content and a smile won’t leave his lips. He might be just a little bit tipsy, so when his foot is touched by another, he doesn’t notice it properly. It seems quite innocent, an accidental touch, and he doesn’t mind it. It has to be the side of the tableleg and he moves toes over it up and down. When the touch moves up to his ankle, however, suspicions begin crawling in his wine-infused mind.

He jerks up in his seat, the haze of wine vanishing from his embarrassed brain.

“Sorry, must have gotten in your space,” Corvo says, glancing at Levi. The young man and Emily stare at him. Emily’s eyes are narrowed, but Levi seems unperturbed, smiling in dismissal.

“It’s alright, Corvo. I may have too.”

His lips stretch into yet another generous grin and Corvo feels a terrible surge to pull Levi to himself and kiss him senseless, only to wipe that grin off his beautiful face.

He shakes himself mentally and puts the wine glass aside.

***

“Sorry to break the news to you, but it’s long past midnight and we all have to work tomorrow,” Corvo says with a grain of salt, wishing they’d done all this on Friday and had no limitations on the time period. Emily flicks her gaze to the wall clock which indeed shows a quarter to 1AM. She rests her head on her hand and whirls the glass.

“Can I issue a quick napkin order that the three of us are allowed to come to work in the afternoon?”

Levi slides a napkin over to her and Emily laughs. He rises from the seat, stretching his limbs, and gulps down the last drops of wine.

“I should be going. Last tram is going soon and I’d hate to miss it.”

“Nonsense!” Emily exclaims, pulling Levi to sit back in the chair. “You can crash on the sofa here. And in the morning we will drive to the office together. Or we’ll take a collective taxi.”

She points at the empty wine bottle and shrugs. Corvo seems to be the only sober person enough to realise how exciting this offer is, exciting and terrifying to himself. His gaze is glued to the Outsider who shrugs too and returns the glance.

“If you are so kind as to offer me this, then I accept. I don’t want to be an inconvenience, however.”

Emily waves at him dismissively and he falls quiet. Corvo looks at the two of them and wonders at how light-hearted and easy that evening went. He could get used to it easily. If only he had a chance to get used to it easily.

***

They make the sofa for Levi and supply him with warm blankets, pillows and aTV remote if he doesn’t feel like sleeping yet. He showers them with thanks and much to Corvo’s pleasure - blushes. Pink tint makes his features even prettier and the tipsy warm gleam of his eyes makes him almost mellow.

“Good night, Levi. If you need anything, just knock on my door,” Corvo says, his eyes heavy and sleepy. Levi looks at him from beneath the blanket, already half asleep. The lights in the living room are out and Emily has already wished him a good night and went to her room. Corvo stands by the sofa and turns to walk away, when the Outsider’s voice stops him.

“Wait, Corvo,” he rises, wrapped in the blanket cocoon and his hair ruffled. “I wanted to…”

Corvo looks down at the dark silhouette, lit up around the edge with light from the street lantern outside.

“Thank you for inviting me. I loved the dinner and being here.”

Suddenly there is an incredibly warm hand on Corvo’s hand and it squeezes it just a tiny bit, appreciatively, almost fearfully. The hand withdraws and Levi smiles before falling back on the pillows.

“Good night, Corvo. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used [this recipe](https://www.jamieoliver.com/recipes/pasta-recipes/sicilian-spaghetti-alla-norma/) for this chapter. The original recipe is vegetarian, but I added ham ingredient for the story.


	4. Chapter 4 - Of mint toothpaste and stuck elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all kindly pointed out, Corvo continues being absolutely dense and hopeless. And we love him for it, don't we?
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The room is too stifling and the bedsheets are too crumpled and the pillow doesn’t have a nice angle anymore. And all those thoughts in Corvo’s head won’t let him fall asleep.

He flips the pillow on the other side again and buries his face in it with a groan. One would think a few glasses of good wine were supposed to have knocked him out by now, but sleep doesn’t come easy when all Corvo can think about is the Outsider in the living room. Has he fallen asleep already? And are the blankets warm and nice enough?

The memory of “lovely hoodie” comes to Corvo and he buries his face deeper in the pillow as embarrassment washes over him. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? What would Levi think of him now? _ Idiot _ .

When the alarm clock shows 4 AM, Corvo is still not asleep and his mouth feels dry. 

He pushes himself out from under the blanket, slides feet in the slippers and quietly shuffles out in the living room. The TV is on, some romantic movie going on for the same insomniacs as he is. The sound is barely audible and the pictures flash across the room in dull colours. Corvo comes closer to the sofa, steps careful, soft, and finds Levi soundly asleep in the heap of a blanket.

So serene. It feels like a dream to Corvo, having Levi in his place, looking comfortable and warm and even happy. Maybe, it really is a dream and if Corvo  leaned down and kissed his forehead, it would only mean that it’s a pleasant dream. But even the idea of a kiss like this makes Corvo’s stomach twist and turn, too real to be an illusion.

He looks around, as if he may be spied on, and leans a little over the sofa’s back, reaching out to hover his knuckles over Levi’s head. His fingers touch his hair, barely noticeable, and Corvo smiles gently. He moves his hand to where Levi’s clutches at the remote control and carefully slides it out, praying that the young man doesn’t wake up. The remote is freed, and Corvo’s palm burns with heat from the Outsider’s skin. He gulps, suppressing his desire to cup Levi’s hand and caress it. He presses a button on the remote and the room drowns in darkness. Corvo can see the Outsider’s pale face vaguely and for a second he returns his knuckles to the man’s temple, intending to give his face another gentle stroke. Instead, he tilts his head, smiles and steps back.

Holding the smile close to his heart, Corvo hurries away to get himself a glass of water and returns to his room. His chest hurts because he wants to laugh a little and feels oddly happy. If it is a dream, then let it last for a moment longer, even if tomorrow will bring the same dull ache in his chest, the ache of never having what he wants more than anything.

***

Morning brings barely opened eyes and a heavy head that Corvo has to try and raise from the pillow. His alarm is akin to an explosion,playing the tune so loud, he thinks he will hate it forever now. He slaps the “off” button and burrows back under the blanket, leaving only his forehead free. 

When Emily’s knocking on the door deprives him of last hopes for sleep, he finally gets up. There is a vague thought at the back of his mind, as if he is bound to remember something. But soft pounding and bleary vision, combined with a coffee craving, shoo away any semblance of that thought till later moment.

He remembers exactly  _ what _ he was trying to think of when he nearly hits his head on the bathroom door swinging open.

“Oh sorry!” Levi says in a hoarse sleepy voice. Suddenly his hand is on Corvo’s arm, squeezing it soothingly. “Good morning, Corvo. Did I hit you?”

Levi smiles at him apologetically, a small towel thrown over a bony shoulder. His hair is still wet from shower and he emanates enough warmth to melt the ices of Antarctica. His eyes eagerly look over Corvo, whose chest is bare and exposed, and his first instinct is to step back into his room and never come out again. 

Instead, he rolls his shoulder when Levi pulls away and brushes fingers through his hair bangs, making them look less crazy after sleep, and smiles back.

“No, it’s alright. Good morning. Sleep well?”

“Better than ever. Must have been that magical wine of yours! One moment I watch some romantic drama on TV, next moment I face a man that could have very well stepped out of one.”

“I am hardly a romantic man,” Corvo supplies, clenching his teeth because butterflies in his stomach start their dance again. Comparison without meaning it makes him yearn for that meaning to appear.

“Somehow, I doubt it, Corvo,” Levi says and steps aside, leaving the bathroom entrance open. “Don’t take too long, I promised Emily to brew some very fine coffee. It’s best taken fresh and hot.”

Corvo hums something in response and hurries inside, locking the door behind. When he glances at himself in the mirror, face bearing sleep lines all over and hair standing out in all directions, he can’t help but want to drown in shower he is about to take.

***

Kitchen looks dull but cozy. The window blinds are drawn, but Corvo can hear soft rain pattering on the glass. Emily sits in the chair at the table, Levi beside her browsing something in his smartphone. They have a coffee press set and a few cups ready. The air smells with cinnamon, and Corvo breathes in deep.

“Finally!” Emily exclaims, throwing hands up in the air. “We were going to go to work without you. What took you so long? Oh I see now, all that beard care taking.”

Corvo runs fingers over his neatly trimmed beard and leans down to kiss Emily’s cheek, then slumps in the chair beside her. Levi looks up curiously and takes a coffee press handle in his hand.

“The time Corvo took is most certainly worth it.”

Emily’s gaze drills through Corvo even if he can’t see it, staring intently at the stream of dark liquid that Levi pours in two white cups and a red one for Emily. She makes a tiny noise in the back of her throat, and Corvo peers at her then, puzzled.

She says nothing, but Corvo knows it’s only a postponed conversation for them.

They drink coffee while small talk ensues, Emily complaining about today’s supervision of job interviews with Billie. Corvo inserts occasional lines, but his mind is still elsewhere. 

The morning is too wonderful. Enveloped with a feeling of familiarity, coziness. He wants to settle in it, wants it to happen again tomorrow. He wants to walk out of his room and stumble into Levi in the bathroom door, wants to look at him across the table and answer his soft smiles. Wants to plant kisses on top of his head as they are leaving for the office.

He does no such thing when they finally leave the apartment, the scene staying in his imagination only. Instead, they make their way to the car and back to the office through slow morning traffic.

Emily shakes them off by the business center entrance and drives into the underground parking lot.

“Well, time to get on with the day,” Levi says glancing at Corvo as they walk towards the front doors. He shivers a little in the light drizzle, and only then it occurs to Corvo why.

“Oh crap, Levi, we left your jacket at home.”

While Corvo’s mind howls at the fact that he said “at home”, the Outsider looks down at himself, wearing only a hoodie on top of regular clothes. He shivers again and Corvo hurries him inside the building.

“Do me a favour and don’t catch a cold, alright?”

“Anything you ask, Corvo,” he smiles at him, and together they make their way to the elevator, where they part ways to go to their offices respectively.

***

For the whole morning Corvo finds himself worrying about Levi’s health, but unable to lay the work off to go and see him. He would brave asking Levi to add him in a messenger, but he knows only too well that productivity will fall to zero afterwards. They always have so much to talk about, as much as what to be quiet about, and even more so - to hold as a shared secret. Their friendship, Corvo thinks, blossoms fast and steady and the more they go into it, the harder he falls. And it seems others begin noticing, as Corvo deduces during Samuel’s brief visit.

The old man hands a few thick envelopes with paperwork to Corvo and gives him a sly grin.

“How did the dinner go?”

Corvo looks up in surprise.

“Quite well, thank you.”

“I heard the lad, Levi, talk about it to Mr. Daud. He sounded excited.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’d better treat him well, Corvo. He is young, inexperienced, but open-hearted and frankly good. But I’ve known you for many years now and I know he is safe with you.”

Corvo doesn’t have a heart to tell Samuel that nothing particular happens between the two of them, apart from Corvo’s teenager pining and Levi’s fluttering eyelashes that have to be part of the charm, not intended for Corvo but for anyone.

***

When lunchtime arrives, Corvo finds himself squeezed in a crowded elevator with Levi by his side. The Outsider dragged Corvo out of his office, swearing that the nearby cafe has an amazing soup for lunch, and so the two of them headed out only to be stalled by the crowd.

And a stuck elevator.

“Sorry, Corvo, I didn’t foresee this drawback,” Levi says quietly when the crowd starts murmuring and near-panicking. Corvo sighs and shrugs at him, then tries to reach out for the comm.

“Everyone please stay calm, there is nothing to worry about. I will call the emergency team and the situation will be dealt with immediately,” he says loudly across the rising chatter, and then contacts the said team for rescue, all that while Levi’s eyes watch him carefully.

“There is a problem with a generator, sir, it will take half an hour to fix it. If you can open the hatch on top of the elevator, it will give you access to oxygen. If not, we will send a technician,” Corvo’s comm garbles with sound. He hums that he will try to do that and then returns the device to hang on his front pocket.

Corvo glances at Levi, who looks mildly amused for some reason, and then pushes through the crowd to get to the hatch up in the center. They all watch him reach out, muscles straining under the shirt, and pull the small latch to open the gap. With that done and with appreciative comments from his coworkers, Corvo feels a tug at his arm. Levi pushes him back to where he initially stood, at the very glass wall of the elevator, overlooking the business center lobby. There are people down in the vestibule, some are passing by with a single glance, others are gaping and pointing fingers. Corvo turns away from the view and instead looks at Levi who is pressed close to his chest.

_ Oh _ .

He is suddenly acutely aware of the absence of space between them, and does Levi really need to be suddenly so close that if Corvo leaned in, he would need no time to press lips to the young man’s.

He shakes his head and gains a curious glance from Levi. He is just a few inches smaller than Corvo, both of them standing out in the crowd.

“This is not exactly how I planned to spend my lunch, but it’s undoubtedly not the worst place to be stuck in,” Levi says lightly, running his hand to rest on the elevator railing. Right next to Corvo’s waist, the Outsider’s arm brushing over his shirt. He feels his lips tremble into a smile.

“I’m afraid I ruined your plans for food.”

“It is no problem, Corvo. We can eat something from the diner here in the building. Can’t say I fancy it enough, but it’s better than nothing.”

They fall quiet again. Corvo feels his neck ache from the uncomfortable position and he turns his head back and forth and left to right, relaxing it. Levi too steps from foot to foot, shifting weight. His fringe becomes fluffy in the warmth and humidity of atmosphere inside the elevator, and he blows at it, making Corvo wince a little.

“Sorry!”

Corvo smiles at him dismissively, and tries to ignore the minty air that just touched his nose. It’s their toothpaste, from their home, and this is what the Outsider’s mouth must taste like right now. The thought is infuriating, and there is suddenly another thing Corvo becomes sharply aware of.

It had to happen now. Of course, he is  _ that _ unlucky. He tries not to move too much, because the hardness in his jeans is the biggest betrayal he has ever had in his entire life. Praying to whatever gods listen, he hopes Levi doesn’t move too much against him lest he notices the embarrassing detail of Corvo’s body. Much to Corvo’s relief, the Outsider seems to be simply interested in looking out of the glass wall and into the lobby, occasionally dropping lines about seeing familiar faces or pointing out that he really likes the ceiling lamp. Corvo agrees with whatever he says, “yes, that lamp hangs really nicely and low and has an interesting modern design”.

Levi startles when Corvo’s comm garbles again.

“Sir, the generator is up and going. The elevator should start working again in a moment.”

And so it does, with a great lurch, throwing Levi in Corvo’s arms as the lift goes down. Corvo’s arms stiffen around Levi’s warm frame, one hand resting on his side and the other pressing to his back. The young man’s hair tickle his jaw and his own arm wraps around Corvo while the other one holds onto the metal railing.

Levi pulls back, but only a few inches away. Corvo can see everything so clearly. The green of Levi’s eyes, clear and gleaming with surprise, staring at Corvo intently before gazing down at his tightly pressed mouth. The sharp angle of his brows and the smallest of a smirk in the corners of his mouth, that smirk that seems to never leave his face. His lips are parted just a little and soft minty air comes out with a sigh, and Corvo loses himself to the feeling by sighing too.

He can’t take the advantage. Levi looks so young, so free. How can he bind him with a relationship or even dare offer it. Who is he to demand the return of feelings that engulfed him like a fifteen year old?

“Corvo…” Levi says softly and Corvo looks at him with a mixed expression of longing and sorrow on his face.

The elevator tings its arrival and the doors slide open, letting the crowd out to breathe in fresh air and hurry on with their business, catching up with colleagues who waited below in concern. Corvo frees himself and Levi from the hold and hurries out and to the bathroom. He finds an empty stall and shuts in here, pressing back to the stall wall. He is still hard, even worse than cursed fifteen minutes ago. Dealing with it right now would be awkward and will leave him embarrassed for weeks to come, and so he retires to waiting it out, breathing slowly till need and want simmer down.

When he walks out, Levi is nowhere to be found.

***

They don’t see each other when Corvo goes into the kitchen and don’t cross paths when he leaves the office for home.

When he asks Emily if she happened to see the Outsider, she shrugs.

“Yeah, he dropped by to check on my laptop because my printer wouldn’t reconnect to it. He mentioned you two being stuck in the elevator. Said you saved the day.”

“Did he, now,” Corvo mutters with a tiny guilty smile, sliding into the car seat.

“Oh father, you are a bit pathetic, you know,” she says in annoyance, getting inside too and starting the car’s engine.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he turns at her, surprised. Emily, looking evidently upset and tired over something through her workday, huffs and rotates the steering wheel.

“Nevermind.”

With uncertainty in the air, Emily and Corvo leave the office premises. Mixed in with concern for her daughter, Corvo can’t shrug off two things: that Levi’s jacket still hangs on the hook in their apartment and that their mint toothpaste smells just perfectly right off Levi’s lips.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot soup and confessions never said out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things begin escalating a little, leading up to a more plot-based story, as we move on through the feelings. 
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The next morning Corvo is met with a storm raging outside and Emily waving her phone in his face when they sit down for breakfast.

“Levi just called in sick. Poor thing, must have caught a cold yesterday without his jacket and with all that rain. I hope it’s nothing serious.”

She looks deeply concerned for Levi’s well being, frowning, and Corvo can say the same if not, though secretly, more. He glances at the jacket sheepishly that he moved in the range of his sight. It lays folded on the sofa, and Corvo would never in his entire life admit that he kept it in his room the whole night, smiling at it and at the memory of Levi’s presence in their apartment. He blushes at the mere thought of it and reprimands himself for being a teenager again. For that, and for running away from the damn elevator without explanation.

“I hope he gets well soon,” Corvo says lightly, picking a piece of omelette up with a fork. Emily, who swallows down her breakfast at twice the speed, nods.

“I told him to stay in bed, watch pity movies and drink as much tea as he can pour in himself. This usually helps, doesn’t it?”

She gives him a smile and returns to consuming food.

Corvo picks at his omelette and wonders if Levi even has any medicines at home, seeing as he mentioned not being in the city for that long. And of course, he will need his jacket, which Corvo is obliged to deliver. He smiles softly and suddenly breakfast feels so much more delicious.

***

The office seems to be fully aware of Levi’s absence. Daud says something about those damn kids not wearing enough clothes, Billie coos over Levi being all alone and sick, Corvo pines in the corner of the office kitchen, keeping quietly to himself and listening.

“I would have gone to see him, but I have an arm check up,” Billie shakes her head and points chin at the missing limb.

“I saw our Outsider leaving the building without a jacket or umbrella yesterday evening. Told him he was going to catch a cold and that his nose was already red,” Daud shrugs and receives a death glare.

“Don’t be so mean, old man,” Billie slaps Daud’s shoulder and he chuckles.

“He’ll be alright. A week worth of lazing in bed - and he’ll be the picture of health. You could even say he is lucky, staying at home in this hell of a weather.”

“Are  _ you _ going to visit Levi?”

Corvo chokes on coffee when Emily sneaks up on him from the side. He coughs over his daughter’s soft laughter and earns curious gazes from Billie and Daud until he has enough air in his lungs to make a proper reply in a quiet voice as to not draw more attention.

“Whatever gave you this idea?”

“Don’t mistake me for a blind and inexperienced child, father.”

“Have I been harbouring a foreseeing and mature adult under my roof all this time? What a shocker!” Corvo taunts her and she laughs louder.

“All jokes aside, I saw you hogging Levi’s leather jacket and taking it with you. You knew that he was not going to be in the office, which means you are going to see him and--”

“Alright, miss detective, you cracked that case,” Corvo puts on a facade of a mildly amused father, which Emily doesn’t seem to buy for a second. In fact, she looks disgustingly pleased with herself and reaches out to squeeze her father’s hand.

“It’s very good of you to do that. He seemed down yesterday. Did something happen between you in the elevator?”

“No,” Corvo says, feeling heat burning the tips of his lying ears. “Perhaps, like Daud said, he was already feeling under the weather.”

“If you say so. Well, give him a hug from me and get him some jam and tea. If he doesn’t recover within three days, I will deem you a failure of a caretaker and go to see Levi myself.”

Corvo’s grin is almost vicious, because he is not going to lose this silly competition. Jam and tea it is.

***

He takes his time in the supermarket throwing whatever takes his fancy in the shopping cart. Chocolate bars sweets, and a jar of raspberry jam, and a box of berry flavoured tea. There are cookies and then suddenly frozen vegetable soup mixes and just a bit of meat for broth. Corvo doesn’t really notice how his cart is piled with things that he didn’t intend to buy and he awakes from the feverdream of shopping only when he already pays for it. Snatching full bags from the small shop counter, he makes his way back to the car, throwing his purchases beside the back seats, on which a few medicine boxes are already stuffed in a small bag.

Not even for a moment he questions whether Levi will or will not allow him inside at all. The thought crushes heavily on his mind as he drives out of the shopping parking lot, anxiety giving his hands a slight tremble. That, and the fact that he is going to see Levi one on one again.

He vaguely remembers the street where Levi lives, and right now, bleary with the sheet of rain and light wisps of car headlamps, it looks unrecognizable. Corvo steers the car to station it in one of the parking slots and walks around in the direction that supposedly leads to Levi’s apartment building. Having chosen the correct one, he is about to press a button on the comm, a small black dot with a 97 on it, when the entrance door swings open and a young woman walks out, busy on the phone and paying him no attention. Corvo slips past her, carefully maneuvering heavy shopping bags, and takes an elevator up top.

The small vestibule holds entrance to three apartments in total, Levi’s being the one in the furthest corner. Corvo strides towards the door and then stops right before the slab, hands shaking a little. He puts one of the bags down on the floor and with a heavy sigh presses the door buzzer.

The door opens with a delay, but widely and holding stunned Outsider in the entrance. He looks entirely pathetic, black hair ruffled and face puffy and red. He sniffs loudly and when he opens his mouth, his voice is too hoarse to be audible.

“Corvo, what are you doing here? Mind you, it’s not unpleasant to see you, but I admit I’m surprised,” his gaze falls to the shopping bags in Corvo’s hands and his lips tug in a tiny smile.

“I thought you could use some help. And food. And medicines,” Corvo says, feeling embarrassed for how broken his speech turned for this moment.

“Please, come in,” Levi opens the door wider and lets Corvo brush past him.

The young man takes him to the kitchen. The signs of a person with cold living alone almost float in the air with the smell of herbal tea, dirty dishes piled in the sink and a half-finished pot of questionable soup standing on the stove. There are several mugs on the table, teabag tags hanging over the brims. Levi collects them all and carefully adds to the pile in the sink, splashing them with water a little.

“Please, excuse the mess. I usually try and clean everything on time, but this stupid cold messed up my life for the moment.”

“Hush,” Corvo finds his hand squeezing Levi’s arm and gets surprised at his own action gone unnoticed. Levi looks up with a small pitiful smile and Corvo doesn’t withdraw his hand. How can he?

It’s the Outsider who frees himself from the touch first, looking at the shopping bags again. Suddenly remembering about them, Corvo and Levi unpack all the treats from the shop, with Levi steadily growing redder and redder, now with embarrassment and not his cold.

“Corvo, you didn’t have to, this is so much…”

“I bought some stuff to take home, but I think you need most of it.”

“Will you stay for a little bit?” Levi looks at him and Corvo’s heart clenches at how pleading he sounds, pleading and uncertain. The usual cheek is gone, replaced by the embodiment of cold-caused misery.

“Yeah. Someone has to make you eat hot food and check if you took all your medicines.”

They smile at each other and somehow the world is bright and happy again.

***

Two hours later, and Corvo can’t believe what is happening.

He cooked hot soup, brewed proper tea, fed Levi medicines, tucked him in a warm blanket in his living room and somehow ended up sitting on the other side of his bed-sofa, watching a drama movie. While Levi is fully engaged with the TV, a plushie whale in his arms and a box of soft sweets at his disposal, Corvo looks around.

The room is, for the lack of a better word, bare. The contrast in comparison to Corvo and Emily’s apartment is striking. There are no pictures and no mementos, no feeling of being lived in, apart from the mess of clothing in one of the armchairs. There are still unpacked boxes in the corner and no curtains on the windows. There are, however, countless whale plushies thrown about the room and a small computer network on the desk: two laptops and an audio system. His jacket, folded carefully and lying on the armchair atop the clothing pile, and the Outsider’s words hanging in the air in amusement when Corvo pulled his jacket out of the bag.

For a few months of living, the place looks unlived entirely.

And makes Corvo wonder. Apartments like this belong to people who are always on the run, who don’t have time or will to unpack, but can’t help putting out their most favourite things out, things that wouldn’t root them, but simply help them go through whatever they are dealing with. When he looks back at Levi, he realises he doesn’t know a single thing about him. Not like this, not the real things.

He knows how Levi likes his tea and that he actually enjoys romantic movies, that he can’t cook to save his life and drinks beer like there is no tomorrow. He knows Levi loves blue colour and hates the smell of vanilla. But he doesn’t know where Levi is coming from and why people said he seemed unsocial. Where his parents are and if he has any siblings. If he had a lover or two or still suffers from a broken heart. Thinking that his heart is whole and could be already given away is a thought too unbearable.

Should Corvo leave the past where it belongs or get to know the man he grew to…

Levi peeks from inside the blanket cocoon and starts pulling arms out of his hoodie.

“I’ll boil in this if I wear it for ten minutes more,” he explains when Corvo shoots him a disapproving look.

“You will get cold again in those ten minutes without it.”

Levi measures him up with a challenging look and throws the hoodie aside, crawling back in his blanket. It’s no surprise to both of them that soon Levi starts noticeably shivering, his body jerking in cold. How sorry he looks, his eyes going unfocused with cold. He sneezes and burrows deeper in the blanket, and this is the final straw for Corvo.

Before he can think it through, he moves close to Levi and wraps an arm around his shoulder. Levi comes under his wing willingly, tucking head in the crook of Corvo’s shoulder. He is still shivering, but Corvo soothes him with a gentle hold, almost reverent.

However he got into this situation, he is not going to move, lest it scares Levi away. Lest it scares himself away.

And so they sit like this, watching a movie Corvo forgot the name of, laughing at silly jokes and blushing when the protagonists kiss sweetly in the end of the movie, sealing their fate and the finale. The screen goes dark, but neither of them moves. Levi shifts only a little to make himself more comfortable in the warm wrap of Corvo’s arm. He turns his head and Corvo can see his face even in the darkness. He is so alarmingly close, so alluring in the darkness of his room. His lips move as he speaks and Corvo can feel a sigh of air out of his mouth.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Corvo.”

The noise that rushes through Corvo’s ears could compare to the crushing weight and roar of sea waves beside Dunwall. Whatever Levi wants to say, Corvo knows he is not ready to hear.

“Sincerely.”

There is soft whisper of fabric shuffling and Levi frees his hand.

To place it on Corvo’s cheek. It’s unbearably hot and even more so unbearably gentle. Fingers trace his cheek carefully and uncertainly, while bright eyes, clear even in the dark, fix gaze with Corvo’s. His eyes flutter closed and he nudges the top of his head to fit right under Corvo’s chin, hand still resting on his face warmly.

Corvo swallows and still doesn’t move. His arm feels stiff as it is wrapped around Levi, and there is anxious nausea worrying his stomach. He wants to say something, needs to reply, maybe he is supposed to sweep Levi in his arms and never let go again. But he can’t, his body just won’t move. His voice is lost in his throat and he hopelessly tries to drag it back to the surface.

“I have to go.”

Levi moves back from him and gives him a worried questioning look. Corvo frees him from his small embrace and rises from the sofa, feeling his legs wobble as he does so. Levi gets up to, dropping the plushie whale and fingers curling around the edges of his blanket.

“It’s getting late, you need to rest, and Emily will be worrying where I am. And…”

“Corvo…”

“And…”

He can’t think of any other excuse, other than “ _ I can’t do this, you can’t do this, you don’t know what you are getting into. I’m too old, too foolish, too in love, you need someone else, not broken like me _ ”.

“Get well, Levi. I can come visit you again if you feel like eating more soup.”

“You will?” his face brightens up and Corvo nearly curses himself for breaking the ideal moment they shared just a minute ago. He merely smiles at Levi who manages a smile back. His eyes glisten. And then his whole body crashes into Corvo, possessive arms wrapping around him. He buries his face in the front of Corvo’s shirt and rubs running nose against him, sniffing and mumbling something Corvo can’t make out. He feels so sorry. So sorry.

“I’m so sorry.”

He withdraws himself from Levi’s arms a moment later, allowing himself the privilege of lingering lips on the top of his head, and then steps away. Breathing heavily, rhythm broken, he leaves the apartment. Bags with all the food are conveniently left in the kitchen, and Corvo hopes it lasts long enough. He hides hands in pockets and chooses stairs instead of the elevator to go down. His feet beat a loud tune of anxiety, heels clattering.

After this visit he knows two things for sure. First one being Levi and the fact that he has similar feelings to those that Corvo endures. And secondly, Levi is a sorry fellow and even if Corvo can’t allow himself to return affections, he can try and supply the young man with enough warmth and support to flood his apartment with kindness and make it home.

***

Corvo ends up sick for whole two weeks, running nose and endless sneezing and a nervous laughter in the phone when Levi hears about it. In the end, Corvo thinks, it was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6 - It's a red barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I feel like I wrote it in a sleepy haze. But hey, plot advances and we are getting closer to some major pre-planned events.
> 
> Red barn conversation is courtesy of my friend Nork c: Thanks for road trip ideas, lovely friend!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Cool spring rains are followed by warm summer days, or at least as warm as Dunwall weather allows. Sun rises early and Corvo falls back in his morning jogging routine, Emily follows, opting out of going to the gym in the evenings. They choose a small park nearby and make rounds at a slow pace, exchanging a word or two and enjoying peacefulness that the activity brings them. It’s late summer days, almost rolling up to autumn, when a certain conversation arises.

“The road trip is this weekend, and we still haven’t packed,” Corvo says, turning head to Emily as they jog down the path that weaves along the Wrenhaven river. The morning is fine, rosy and warm, and Corvo enjoys the view of the other side of Dunwall that opens to him by the river front.

“There will be time, father.”

“We are leaving tomorrow.”

She shrugs playfully and speeds up, Corvo following the suit.

“Levi is coming over tomorrow morning. With him in our company, it will be a fun trip. And I’ve already called a hotel down our route, they will have rooms ready for us when we drive by,” Emily says, and Corvo hums in approval.

The trip they have planned has taken a great deal of preparations. Their destination lies in Poolwick, where the Imperial Internet Security conference is taking place. Nearly the whole of the office is heading there, all by their own means and in their own companies, with Emily, Corvo and Levi arriving nearly the first. They choose driving on their own instead of taking any other means of traveling, and Corvo feels content with this choice. 

***

Levi arrives at their apartment with sunrise, bearing witness to Corvo’s energetic smile and Emily’s half-closed eyes.

“She was packing all night, and I did warn her to do it earlier,” Corvo nods at his daughter who almost buries her nose in a coffee mug. Levi grins at them both and slides to sit at the table, leaving his bag by the rest of the luggage. Corvo sets him up with a cup too, and the three of them quietly prepare for the day, a whole journey ahead of them.

“I hope no one minds that I prepared music for the road,” Levi waves his phone in the air. Emily chuckles at him.

“Not at all. Although I plan to stick my headphones in and sleep my sweet sleep. You two can do whatever.”

Corvo rolls eyes at that, and Levi laughs. He is definitely looking forward to this trip.

***

Corvo turns the level of the sound up and Emily gives an excited ‘yeehaw’ noise from the backseat, as ACDC fills in the car interior. Levi looks mildly amused and Corvo can’t help but feel proud of his choice being approved. He is so fond of this music, have been since he was a child, and sharing his music taste with his daughter and a man he likes so much is an exciting experience.

Emily seems to be having the time of her life. The CEO of a huge software company, serious in meetings, the fear of the market, sits in the back, her hair loose and her voice breaking as she tries to sing the song. Corvo hums under his breath while Levi is still watching amused.

This is how their trip kicks off, and on to the following hours. They share snacks that Emily bought in a supermarket they visited (Corvo may have had a fit over two bags full of pure sugar and salt snacks), listen to Levi’s playlists and then Corvo’s, play games, particularly the alphabet game.

“You can’t say “red barn” after “queue”!” Emily exclaims as they are passing under a huge ad sign with a quote from some marketing book on it. Corvo shrugs theatrically, holding the wheel.

“I can.”

“It’s a barn.”

“It’s a  _ red _ barn.”

“I think we need to play something else,” Emily huffs while Levi is having a laughing fit. Corvo is smiling to himself, lost to content with the situation.

Hours pass by, activities and conversations followed by laughter or quiet moments. And in every one of them Corvo thinks he could drive down the endless lane forever, watch the fields and enjoy the presence of two people he cares about the most.

***

The night seems thicker when you are alone with it, barely any lights present, no living thing in the vicinity.

Corvo’s hands rest on the steering wheel and his blood still burns with caffeinated energy. The hotel they’ve chosen for spending a night at is not too far, about an hour long drive left. Emily is still sleeping soundly on the backseat, wrapped in a large blanket and holding a small whale plushie that she snugged away from Levi. There are earplugs in her ears and white wires are running down to her phone by her side.

Levi is sitting on the seat beside Corvo, hands wrapped around a travel mug with, unsurprisingly, well art on it. He looks out of the window thoughtfully, and Corvo spares him occasional glances, trying not to let his attention wander as he drives the vehicle. The road is nearly empty, save for the occasional flashlights of the cars on the return road to Dunwall. There are villages passing by, small gatherings of forests, pine trees playing eerie shadows against a dark blue sky. It’s incredibly peaceful, and Corvo allows himself to relax for the first time in months. He looks at Levi again and receives a warm smile in return. His heart sinks; he will never get over this, will he?

“Levi, can I ask you something?”

The Outsider’s face immediately softens into a smile as he turns to look at Corvo. The tension of a few months continues to unravel between them, the tension loosens, and Corvo breathes out in relief.

“You mentioned that you did a lot of road trips. May I ask why? Do you like to travel?”

Levi still looks at Corvo but his smile saddens and he turns away. He sighs and rubs a nervous hand over his jeans before giving Corvo any reply.

“It’s not that easy, Corvo. Nothing in my life has been.”

Corvo swallows at that, afraid that he is only adding to Levi’s problems with his inability to keep his beating loving heart away.

“Do you really want to know?”

The question is genuine enough and begs for a genuine answer. Corvo nods in response.

“Well, this is kind of you to ask. I was going to tell you soon, because I think you deserve to know,” Levi leans back in his seat as Corvo perks up, listening intently. Levi takes a sip from his mug, smacking lips a little from the hot beverage, and speaks.

“I told you and Emily before that I moved from city to town, from town to another city. Fate has never had anything particularly exciting or positive for me in store.”

Corvo turns to look at him briefly again, catching sight of Levi’s sad profile.

“When my mother died, I was left as a child with a man who was full of regrets and hatred. I became a burden, one that he intended to at least exploit to his own use. I was taught to become a behaving quiet child that would do his bidding without questioning or hesitation. One that would have no chance for failure. And if failure happened, there would be a proper, or improper, punishment, not at all aligned for the measure of that failure.”

Corvo can almost feel the muscles inside his body tense and his guts twist with pity and anger.

“When I turned fifteen, I ran away from home. Took the minimum of necessary things and braved catching a passing by car to the nearest city. A daring bold move for a young man like I was, but at that point anything seemed better than staying at home with a man who hates you.”

Levi falls quiet, drinking tea from his mug and looking ahead down the road, where lights of a small village are nearing. Corvo goes through his words over and over in his head, wrapping anger around his clenching fist. His knuckles whiten as he grips on the wheel and bites on his lips.

“I’ve never heard from him again. Which is for the best.”

“What happened to you on the way to that other city? Where do you hail from originally?”

“Whitecliff. A big city, romantic and ambitious. No place for a mongrel like me. I caught a car and it was pure luck that people in it were kind and and honourable. They were a young couple, heading to a city of Iven not far from Whitecliff, they took me with them. I even lived with them for a few weeks till I got a job and managed to rent a tiny room in a hostel. From that moment on I was running cities, because none seemed like home. I started taking different jobs here and there and was lucky enough to land a small job in a Natural Philosophy university’s department, which later on offered me studying.”

“It’s a great honour, you must be a very bright student.”

Levi chuckles.

“It was pure luck that followed me. I graduated, as you know, and then moved to yet another city. This is where Dunwall found me. And I found you.”

Corvo glances at smiling Levi and with a heavy heart returns a small smile. His heart warms and tugs and burns, and if only he could grab Levi in his arms. It’s like all the excuses he had for denying Levi’s feelings have evaporated for that moment.

Until he remembers his age and the tragedy of their lives and how Levi now more than ever needs someone else, not Corvo, to accompany him through life. Spare the young man another heartbreak.

***

Their hotel is a small establishment with the minimum of rooms, a neat parking lot and a friendly welcoming couple of hosts. The woman, whose name tag calls her Laela, sits at the front desk, smiling at Corvo, Emily and Levi as they enter. There is something sheepish about the way she looks at them, however, almost apologetic, and Corvo braces himself for the “sorry, we had to give your rooms away” phrase.

“Good evening,” she says loudly, waving them to approach. “Welcome to the Far Reach Inn. You must be the Kaldwins.”

Corvo looks amused while Emily explains who is Kaldwin and who is not.

“Of course, I’m sorry, miss. I have your booking here, but, eh…”

Corvo braces himself again when Emily leans on the counter. He and Levi exchange glances, waiting for the outcome.

“Please, don’t tell me you let our rooms to someone else. We had a tiring trip and I want nothing else, but to crash in a soft bed and sleep my face off.”

“No, miss. Well, yes,” the hostess says when Emily groans, “but please, don’t panic. We had to let only one room. Out of all the spare ones, you can have a double and a single.”

Corvo’s body seizes with a mild panic attack when Laela announces which rooms are left. Emily whips around and points a finger at her father.

“I’m sorry, dad, but you and Levi will have to share. I want a bed all to myself.”

She is immovable in her decision, eyes sparkling with playful threat. Levi shrugs as he stands by the desk, looking at the smiling hostess who has a facial expression of utmost pity and yet amusement. 

“I don’t mind to share, if Corvo agrees.”

Of course, he does.

***

If Levi could hear Corvo’s thoughts, he would have probably only thought a string of screaming words. This is all Corvo has in his mind, panic overtaking him as he strides up and down the room. Levi is in the bathroom, taking shower and preparing for bed, while Corvo paces and tries to decide how exactly they are going to share space.

The bathroom lock clicks, and Levi exits, face warm and red from hot water, hair curling on the ends.

“You look so pale, Corvo.”

“It’s alright,” he blurts out in reply. Levi smiles.

“No need to be so frightened. Have you never shared a bed during road trips? It can be quite fun. And if you can’t sleep, I can lend you my whale toy.”

It makes Corvo laugh with the Outsider and the tension eases for a moment.

“I can sleep on the floor, you know.”

Levi clicks his tongue and rolls eyes. He flips the bed cover open and starts unmaking it, while Corvo’s panic rises again. He busies himself with helping Levi, hands trembling and blush colouring his cheeks. It’s so domestic, he can’t help feeling content, but mind and reason protest loudly.

“I can at least use the cover as a blanket,” Corvo tries again, and this time Levi succombs to his pleas.

They fix the blanket and the cover, and then comes another thing Corvo has been dreading ever since they stepped into the room. Levi turns around and begins unzipping his shabby hoodie, leaving Corvo huffing quietly and trying not to stare. He is already set for clothing, but Levi has that one piece left, the hoodie that he leaves on an armchair. When he is free from the piece of clothing, Corvo can see something peeking from under the collar of his t-shirt. Levi notices a curious gaze, and blushes a smile away.

“It’s a tattoo, before you ask.”

And before Corvo can ask, before he can acknowledge and protest what is happening, Levi pulls the t-shirt over his head and reveals what his chest bears.

There is a sooty black inked image in his skin, a circle with a sword-like shape pointing to top right. Circles, half circles, forming a peculiar design.

“It’s my name. I mean, my name in an ancient language I sometimes spend time studying.”

Corvo feels his mind torn apart by so many things at the same time. That Levi inked his own name on his chest. That the name is apparently in some ancient tongue. That Levi shows it off while top naked and standing seemingly all too close. Corvo huffs a panicky breath and focuses his gaze on the black ink, which somehow looks even more contrasting with his pale skin in the soft light of the room.

“Do you have any?”

He startles and looks up at Levi, who eyes him curiously.

The count of his sanity begins and ends on seconds. He nods and catches the hems of his own t-shirt, pulling it off to reveal a tattoo. Its position is mirrored to the Outsider’s, but somehow seems to have the same silhouette of a design. A beautiful black crow whose wings are pointing to top left over his shoulder. Levi studies the tattoo in admiration, and Corvo can’t help feeling devoured by his gaze. He quickly slips the t-shirt back, while Levi doesn’t. Corvo’s mind is set on fire again.

They slide under the blanket and cover respectively, and Corvo leans over to turn off the light. When it goes out, he realises, he is wide awake and terribly aware of Levi’s presence by his side. It was one thing, sitting with him on the sofa and holding him in half of the embrace. It’s a different matter entirely, lying next to him in bed, fully aware of all the inconveniences and awkwardness it may bring. And to add to it, Corvo’s ridiculous crush, that makes his heart beat crazily at the thought of being so close to Levi.

“Good night, Corvo. Sweet dreams,” Levi says gently, turning on his side and facing Corvo. Corvo is staring at the ceiling intently instead.

“Good night, Levi. And to you.”

The young man smiles and closes his eyes.

And open them again in half an hour, when Corvo is still awake.

“You can’t fall asleep too?” he asks, looking up at Corvo who glances back. He sees a shock of short hair against a stark white pillow and a graceful curve of a shoulder, peeking over the blanket. A long arm and an elegant hand that holds on the hems of the blanket, fingers curled. Levi’s face is softened with a smile, so gentle, Corvo wants to kiss it.

Instead, he slides down the bed a little, wrapping himself tighter in the rough cover.

“Levi, I wanted to say something.”

“Please, do.”

He edges nearer and Corvo looks to the side, meeting his gaze.

“I was thinking about what you said today. About your past, your father. I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Levi looks at him speechless, his eyes moving all over Corvo’s face. He is unreadable and remains quiet for the longest moments, in which Corvo closes his eyes.

A few minutes later he feels a soft touch of hair on his shoulder as Levi must be nuzzling in.

“It’s alright. I got better.”


	7. Chapter 7 - A sigh in his mouth, a sigh that isn't his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have finally arrived to the end of parter one of this story. Next follows the interlude and parter 2, which will be the final set of chapters. I hope you are enjoying this story, and I really hope this chapter makes sense. I might come back and edit it at some point because it's been written in a sleepy haze.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

His sleep is deep and he dreams of wonderful things. An arm coming to rest warmly on his neck and so much movement, closer to a warm body, his own skin heated by another’s presence. He dreams of taking hands and of sighing, and then suddenly a sigh is not his own, oh why is there a sigh in his mouth, a sigh not his own.

He wakes up from the dream, eyes open and staring into the thick of the dark. A small hotel alarm ticks to the right, showing 3AM time. Corvo sighs and burrows deeper under the blanket, hiding nose in the soft folds of it. How real the dream felt, how he can still almost taste it and his body still yearns for the touch that happened in his mind. He is oddly excited, but not in a way of lustful passion. He was held in a dream, he held too. A dream so feverish, so desired, he never wants to wake up from it.

He feels heavy and content, mellowed with sleep. He can’t quite put his finger on the dreams he had, but at the back of his mind there is a warm embrace and softness of lips on his shoulder and heat off the skin. And maybe he is going mad, because suddenly he realises it’s not as much a dream as it is reality.

He doesn’t move an inch, sharp and strained. His body is highly aware of the hands on his waist and of legs angled like Corvo’s and of the heat on his back. And more than anything he is aware of the tip of a nose, nuzzling in his neck. How did he even get under this blanket, feeling the edge of the bed cover tossed to the side.

Levi shifts behind him and Corvo all but stops breathing. He is trying to simulate sleeping, considers snoring, but he never snores. Levi’s face moves away instantly and he seems to be startled as much as Corvo is, but Corvo still gives no sign of life. And so the young man settle back…

And even closer. Runs his arm tighter around Corvo’s waist and presses kisses to his neck. And then doesn’t move too, softly breathing and succumbing to slumber.

***

He awakes to a startle, jumping up in bed and looking around. Levi is gone and there are water noises and hissing from the shower. Corvo bites on his lip and lies back on the pillow, dragging the blanket over his face.

What a delightful dream he had. A dangerous one at that, dreaming of Levi in the vicinity of the man himself, dreaming of holding him. Kissing him. Was it a dream or was it reality? Corvo shudders at the thought of it and groans into the blanket.

The bathroom door swings open and clean and happy looking Levi walks out.

“Good morning. You might want to hurry up, we need to get ready and drive on,” he says, gesturing at the bathroom with his tooth brush. Corvo slides out of the blanket, eyeing Levi cautously, wondering if he should ask him about the previous night. But Levi seems unpertrubed, humming a song under his breath as he packs his things back into the travelling bag. Corvo things for a mere moment and slips into the shower, decidedly calling his night dream only a dream.

They meet with Emily downstairs, have a small breakfast of toasts and coffee, and head out for the road. This time their destination is closer and final. Emily takes the wheel, leaving Corvo to sit by her side, while Levi is in the backseat, busy in his smartphone. And while country side glides by the window, trees now happy green silhouettes against a clear blue sky, Corvo can't help but think of arms on his neck and of a sigh in his mouth that he can still taste.

***

Poolwick meets them with dazzling warm sun and somewhat happy atmosphere. It looks a lot like Dunwall, but cleaner and with brighter choice of materials for houses. It’s a weekend, streets seem to be crowded with walking, shopping people. Corvo, Emily and Levi watch curiously, pointing out interesting locations for later investigation, statues and funny signs. The hotel they are staying at both for the nights and the conference is in the heart of the city, flashing luxury with every detail.

“This must be the fanciest hotel I’ve ever stayed at, and I have been to many,” Levi says in awe when they enter the magnificent glass hall. They stumble into Daud and Billie, who are waving at them from the other side of the hall. They approach quickly, exchanging jokes and laughing, looking utterly happy to be there.

“We wondered when you were arriving,” Billie says, shaking her health hand with Emily. “Daud wanted to start a debt, but I convinced him otherwise.”  
“We are just on time, aren’t we,” Emily smiles as Corvo and Daud now exchange handshakes.

“Quite so. Now we can wander around, see the place and wait for everyone else to arrive for the afternoon conference,” Daud says, looking around hungrily.

They check in their rooms, Corvo being relieved beyond measure that he no longer has to share a room with Levi, no matter how pleasant or tempting that idea is. After leaving their things inside the rooms, the group heads out to take a walk around the square where the hotel is located. There is a giant statue of a whale, surprising as Poolwick has no access to water. Levi immediately appropriates the statue by taking many photos next to it. Even Corvo obliges him, letting Levi wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close for a selfie. He even cracks a smile for it.

Even Daud does.

They discuss everything and nothing, and Corvo remains glad that the question of his sharing a bedroom with Levi is staying out of that conversation, even though Emily speaks quite a bit about the night hotel.

They walk around the park, eat small hot pastries, and finally head back to the hotel which looks much more crowded, full of people arriving for the conference, visitors and speakers alike. Corvo, Emily and Levi wave temporary bye to their colleagues and get upstairs to change into more presentable clothing and prepare for the conference.

Corvo is not a speaker, but wishes to look neat just as well. He knows Emily is going to take her time, putting her hair up like Jessamine used to and applying enough make up to hide away her exhaustion. She will be a fine presentor of their company, of that Corvo has no doubt. He himself dresses in a simple but strict and elegant suit, small gemmed cufflinks glittering on his wrists. He brushes his hair and gives his beard a quick neat trim. When he looks in the mirror, a man ready for anything looks back at him.

Or so he thinks. Was he ready to see what he sees upon walking out of the room? Stumbling right into a young man, dressed spick and span in a black suit jacket and a black shirt. His hair is carefully done to lie in perfect order, and Corvo can’t tear his gaze away.

“Corvo?”

He blinks and smiles stupidly.

“Are you alright?” Levi asks, fidgeting with his sleeves and trying to fix a button on the suit jacket. Corvo can’t stop himself from reaching out to help, fingers brushing Levi’s and helping a button slip into the slit.

“I am. Were you saying something?”

“I was asking if you know where we are supposed to be going,” Levi smiles, tilting his head. Corvo wants to say something but words are stuck in his chest alongside his breathing, and he only manages a stuttered cough and an apologetic smile.

How can he possibly resist?

***

Emily beams at Corvo when the whole crowd pours out of the latest meeting. She presented her cases well, answered all questions swiftly and professionally. Corvo has never doubted her, but it still makes him joyful watching her succeed in everything she does. And he is proud to be there when she walks through the world.

“Well, that was exciting!” she says when Corvo gives her a warm tight hug. They stumble to the side, letting the crowd disperse, and converse cheerfully, discussing the questions asked during the Q&A. Emily is excited about a possible new contract with a company from Karnaca, talks about meeting Theodanis Abele himself. Corvo listens carefully until his eye catches a silhouette of a familiar frame that seems to be bothered by two people. Soon Emily too falls in silence, and the two of them are watching cautiously. Even from their place Corvo can see Levi’s face clearly distressed, even if he is trying to smile.

“...when you were in the Natural Philosophy department five years ago. I remember seeing this young man’s face and oh, how brilliant he was!” one of the strangers says loudly, his voice booming and his speech with a heavy accent. He is accompanied by an elderly lady which looks rather odd in the generally young and moder crowd. People eye her cautiously, and Levi seems to be utterly anxious by the presence of both strangers in front of him.

“Such a bright young lad, a fine husband material. My-my, but you would do so well for an old lady like me. Teach her all your youthful tricks,” she says as loudly as her companion, and Corvo and Emily exchange embarrassed glances.

“It was a pleasure seeing you, Dr. Sokolov, but I need to go meet with miss Kaldwin--”

“Nonsense, my boy, we have only just met. Let me and my friend here, ma’am Moray, treat you to a cup of coffee. Miss Kaldwin will be busy with her new potential partners. And I can provide you with so much more than what miss Kaldwin offers,” Sokolov says, and Corvo feels his chest rise with burning anger. Levi smiles awkwardly and looks around, clearly seeking rescue.

Emily nudges Corvo in the side.

“Get him away from those creeps. Come on, dad.”

If he weren’t distraught, angry, he would have argued. But looking at Sokolov’s and Moray’s faces, their greed and almost lust, the things they say, it makes Corvo move without hesitation. He slips through the crowd, carefully pushing away nudging shoulders and unmoving figures, and finally ends up by Levi’s side.

It takes him zero thought to slide and arm over Levi’s shoulders and curl fingers over his forearm, squeezing gently.

“There you are, I was going to call you. Let’s go grab that coffee we planned,” he says, ignoring Levi’s bewildered facial expression. He feels tense in Corvo’s hold, and his voice is shaking just a little as he replies.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, I met some old friends.”

“Would you introduce me to them?” Corvo says, baring his teeth in a rather unfriendly grin. The man before them, large and intimidating, with an unpleasant beard and tiny black eyes, thrusts his hand to shake Corvo’s.

“Anton Sokolov, a professor at the Natural Philosophy Academy. And my brilliant partner, Vera Moray. A very fine negotiator and amazing businesswoman, if I may give such a recommendation.”

His words pour like honey, but Corvo would rather not hear them. He shakes Vera’s bony hand and she returns his gaze with outright creepy hunger.

Corvo can almost see himself doing it, leaning down to Levi and nuzzling to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll get you out of here, play along.”

Levi’s lips pull in a fake smile as he looks at Sokolov and Moray.

“As you see, my company has found me, I must join them now. Corvo, dear, let’s go?”

Corvo, dear. The words sound like a ring of a bell, marking the point of no return. Corvo’s heart clenches in terror over the situation he has gotten himself into, but he slides his hand off Levi’s shoulder nonetheless and squeezes his sweaty palm. They wave hurried goodbye to the weird couple, and swiftly make their way to Emily and out of the hall interior to the hall. Emily is busy on the phone as they make their way to the elevator, which gives Corvo and Levi a chance to discuss what they are even doing. They pause to wait for the elevator to arrive, and Levi turns to face Corvo, his slightly sad eyes distracting from the overall dazzling look.

“Thank you, Corvo. Those two haunted me years back in the Academy, especially Sokolov. I didn’t think I’d bump into them and it certainly wasn’t a pleasant meeting. I owe you.”

“You don’t,” Corvo replies gently, feeling for Levi’s hand that he is still squeezing. “They behaved like creeps. I’m glad I helped you get away from them.”

They fall in a slightly tense silence, when Levi tugs at Corvo's hand.

“What... are we doing with this?”

Corvo turns to look at Levi. His heart is beating madly against his ribs and something tells him it's the moment. That very moment when he won't be able to change anything, that this is a decision to be made. He looks down at where his hand holds Levi's, and their palms are fitting each other's perfectly, and he moves to lace his fingers with Levi's long ones.

“I think for now we need to keep you safe.”

Levi smiles, his lips stretched wide and his eyes gleaming, and before Corvo knows it, Levi's lips are on his cheek, granting him a wonderful small kiss of appreciation. He accepts it and smiles back. It's somewhat silly to think that this would ever repeat again, after all, they are just pretending. But his heart isn't, it rejoices and takes the time it is given to play-pretend with a man Corvo fell for so hard.

***

It seems that Corvo's dream of the night has extended into a whole day. He feels blessed, gifted with something so precious as having Levi's hand in his, being allowed to occasionally nuzzle in his hair, pressing tight-lipped kisses to the top of his head and even his temple. Levi looks decidedly happy, and Corvo thinks that maybe, maybe he could... pursue it. Allow himself the weakness. Steal Levi's youthful life.

He thinks about it well late into the night when he conference afterparty begins. The hotel bar is closed off, and the conference visitors are invited in for drinks, snacks and relaxed dancing as music plays and lights flash at the small dancefloor. Corvo, Emily and Levi are huddled together at one of the tables, drinking a bottle of wine for the three of them and discussing things from the colours of wall drapes to Sokolov and Moray in a distant corner. They are soon joined by Daud and Billie who bring their own alcohol and topics to the table. Billie eyes Corvo and Levi suspiciously, and Corvo feels his chest swell with pride. It's not so bad.

“I've heard about what happened,” Daud says, lighting a cigarette. He looks rather stunning, wearing a dark red suit which stands out against the crowd of blacks and blues. Billie wears the same colour but a different suit style, still being quite an eye-catcher.

“What on Earth were they thinking. Have you seen them? Old and behaving gross. Poor you, Levi!” Billie coos, her facial expression sincere and her smile genuine. Corvo's jaw clenches and he barely acknowledges it when Levi pulls him out of the chair.

“Corvo, let's dance?”

He thoughtfully agrees.

The dancefloor is scarce, Corvo and Levi being only the third couple to brave a dance on such an occasion. Levi's arms wrap around Corvo's neck and Corvo's hands come to rest on the young man's waist. He looks at him intently, and in a matter of seconds the whole world seems to have ceased to exist. It's just them, Levi's gleaming bright eyes and his soft smile. And his lips, so tempting, parted just a little. Corvo looks at him and admires and for a moment all doubts disappear. What was he even thinking about before, why did he deny himself such a wonderful creature that seems so mellow in his hold, so pliant? It would be so easy to give in.

“Corvo, I think we have a lot to discuss,” Levi says, running the tips of his fingers through the ends of Corvo's hair. He feels his touch on his neck and shivers.

“I think so.”

“I don't want to run around in circles anymore. I...” he breathes raggedly, pressing closer to Corvo. And then the world does stop and the two of them stop and maybe even music stops, or Corvo has gone deaf from the rush of blood in his ears. He leans in, Levi's face being ever so close. Presses lips to the corner of his mouth and nearly cries at the gesture, so gentle, so delicate, so loving. He can't believe his mouth is where it is. And he almost opens his lips up, almost moves to the side to capture Levi's lips, when he remembers…

How Sokolov and Moray all but tried to assault Levi. Deprive him of his youth, impose their age upon him and drag him into something he doesn't need. He deserves so much more, and now Corvo is trying to do the same. He pulls away.  
“Corvo?”

“I'm sorry,” he lets Levi's arms fall, steps away and runs a nervous hand through his messy hair.

“What do you mean?” Levi looks outright frustrated, and people around them begin drawing attention to their arguing.

“I can't do this. You are... so wonderful, Levi. Young and brilliant and amazing. And I  won't stop thinking about you, but I am just like... those two. What was I thinking!”

“Corvo, stop beating yourself up on this. I want this. I wouldn't have let you be near me if I didn't.”

“You don't know what's best. Not me, not a broken old man with history. You need someone else. I can't give you what you want.”

“Corvo, please, see sense,” Levi steps forward but Corvo makes another step back. He feels embarrassed, making a scene in the middle of such a place, but he cannot, and he cannot breathe, and Levi's lips still tingle on his. And Levi's eyes fill with gleaming tears, gathering at the corners. Corvo hates himself at that moment, and like  a coward he is, steps back again, and runs.

“Why can't you give me what we both want,” is what Corvo hears in his ears as he escapes. He knows what he needs to do, disappear, think, avoid the crowd for as long as he can manage.

He doesn't see how Levi's hand is being taken by Emily at the dance floor and he is being led away by her. He doesn't know his daughter is smarter twicefold. He doesn't know anything, because he suddenly sees an escape plan, rushed and desperate and even silly, but if he can make it, if Theodanis Abele, his old friend, would take him on a trip with him, he wouldn't have to face his fears.

Escape to the end of the country seems like the only option when Levi's tearful eyes are everything Corvo can see in his mind's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: I have to pause my writing for a little bit, just a few days, because I really need to work on my thesis. Next update of this fic will hopefully be within the next week, if not earlier! Thank you for your patience and support <3


	8. Chapter 8 - The Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sudden temporary change of POV as we all prepare for the moment we have all gathered here for. I promise, the resolution is to come soon and it will be lovely!  
> For now, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Emily's hand grips around Levi's shaking fingers and pulls at the man to follow. She looks at her father's back with a brief glance, his black jacket disappearing in a crowd of others, and she looks away, glancing at Levi who clenches hand on hers. He needs her more. 

The room is painfully quiet, even as music blasts from the loudspeakers. Everyone's eyes are fixed on Levi who covers his face with a free hand while Emily drags him through an endless crowded room. People nod and frown at him in confusion, some whisper, some speak loudly.

“What happened?”

Emily would like to know what happened herself.

She is seething with annoyance and even anger at her father. She wants to call him a coward, bring him back and make him see sense, but she knows only too well that there is hardly any creature more stubborn than Corvo. And if he is to be persuaded, it’s only if he himself realises the wrong he does.

Emily remembers noticing her father and Levi dancing. She watched them sway softly and slowly to the gentle rhythm of music and she has hoped that at last the two people she cares about most have finally overcome the obstacles and confessed their feelings. She remembers seeing her father lean in and kiss Levi, so why, why did he flee?

She remembers vividly Daud's puzzled face and Billie's hands clasped over her open mouth. And Levi’s face, lost and hurt, looking longingly after Corvo who wouldn’t even turn around.

She pushes Levi in a bathroom and shoos out the only person left there, ignoring their protests. The door closes, leaving the two of them in a dim light against a mirror. Levi leans heavily over the sink and turns water on. He quietly pushes hands under a warm stream and simply rubs them through, supposedly soothed by the sound of water. Emily looks at him and her heart clenches with pity.

He is crying.

"Why did I think Dunwall would be any different from all the places I've been to?" he says, swallowing a bitter sob. He splashes his face with warm water, but it only makes him sob harder. He presses fingers to his eyes and with every breath intake his crying sounds more ragged and hurting. Emily comes close to him and gently takes his hands in hers. He doesn’t meet her eye, and all she can do is open her arms and embrace the young man who eagerly scrambles in her hug, seeking comfort. She lets him cry on her shoulder and circles his back in soothing motions. When his crying calms down to muffled hiccuping, she pulls away.

"Before I say or do anything, I would like to get a few things straight. Levi, do you like my father?"

He gives a gasp of crying, that sounds almost like a laugh, and nods.

"Alright, that much I have guessed. My other question is, did you kiss?"

"No," Levi says dryly. He slowly turns back to the water tap which is still running and turns water off. Shaking his hands, he flicks water excess off into the sink. "We have not. Not now, but maybe never... Uh, I'm not making any sense, am I."

He gives Emily a bitter smile.

"Then I don't understand anything. I've watched you two for a while, I know how Corvo looks at you, he can't take his eyes off you. So what in the Void's name is a problem?"

Levi closes his face with hands and breathes in raggedly.

“Perhaps, me and your father are too different people to even consider being together.”

He sighs in resignation, but Emily frowns. In her opinion, if she has ever seen two people as wonderful together as Corvo once was with her mother, it is now him and Levi.

***

As soon as they return to Dunwall, Levi leaves the company and Emily is left with nothing but an empty apartment, that lacks family warmth, and a company torn at one side. She lets Levi go, but not before she gives him a tight hug and a small talk.

“I would say I’m sorry for what my father did, Levi, but it is his duty to apologize. I cannot vouch for that,” Emily says, wrapping hands around Levi’s as they sit in his apartment. Boxes are packed full and stacked for the moving truck to load and drive away to another town. Levi is dressed for the road, warm for the cold season. Emily sits with him on the couch and feels her throat burning because she wants to beat sense in her father, but he is out of reach.

“My dad called to tell me that he is not coming back from Karnaca for a while. And Levi, it infuriates me. And… I  _ am _ sorry. Even if it’s not my place to be.”

“You have been really kind to me, kinder than any person I’ve known before. You gave me work and later friendship and I appreciate it,” Levi says, squeezing Emily’s hands and gifting her a smile. It’s bittersweet, sad, but sincere. “But I think it’s best I moved on.”

He does move on, as Emily talks to him through the following winter, spring and summer. He hops towns around Dunwall and finally settles in Potterstead, starting his own small advertisement studio. He sounds happier every day, and Emily holds his friendship in high regard, exchanging warm messages every day, engaging in friendly conversations.

Her own life changes. She starts dating Billie and soon after abandons the apartment to move out with her girlfriend. She leaves Corvo’s things as they are, sending out what he asks her for which is little. She takes family pictures to a new apartment and Corvo’s coffee maker and a set of mismatched cups. 

Corvo still calls. She talks to him, he is her father after all and she loves him regardless. He asks about Levi but she gives only dry responses that soon eradicate the questions themselves.

She wishes it was different, back to the day when Levi would stay at their place, sleeping soundly on the couch. She wants to return to time when Corvo would dance by the stove a little, humming a tune and shooing Levi and herself away when they would attempt stealing food. She wants to hug her father again and let him know he is an idiot. And how she wants to see Levi smile, the way his lips curled up at the conference, when Corvo and himself played pretend. To Emily and to so many others, maybe even to Corvo and Levi themselves, it was as far from play pretend as they are not from each other.

A whole year passes in a state of broken, and with a new Christmas season approaching, Emily brews a plan. If this doesn’t work, she thinks, then nothing will.


	9. Chapter 9 - And they just won't stop kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll*  
> This is the day we have all been waiting for. Especially me from day 1, I still can't believe I was tricked into writing a slowburn. Savages :D
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Dunwall meets him with a beautiful snowy morning. The sky is still dark, the horizon hidden behind a sheet of snowflakes that fall on icy road. There are slopes and hills of snowdrifts, rolling gracefully where no one steps on them. Corvo watches the snowstorm from inside the airport, a small building as Dunwall is not used to air flight, but has disastrous crowds on holidays. Just like now, Corvo stands in one of more freed corners, waiting.

It’s been a year since he left the city, and being here feels odd and yet heartwarming. Though he loves the city of his birthplace, beautiful and somewhat exotic Karnaca, it is Dunwall, and Gristol itself, that holds his heart. He has everything here, his daughter, his memories. Levi, somewhere.

How often he wondered if what he has done was wrong. With a whole year gone and now being so close to wherever Levi is again, Corvo thinks that he wishes he had more sense. He was so close, so very close to a lovely dear creature that was eager and ready to allow him to hold him.

He still wonders if the kiss during that fateful night happened. He still remembers a sigh that wasn’t his own.

Corvo sighs, but has little time to feel sad, as Emily appears in the entrance and runs towards him.

She meets him with open arms, her face red with frost bites and her hair loose under a warm knit cap. She screams, runs to wrap arms around her father, and Corvo stumbles under her weight when she all but jumps on him.

“Father! I missed you so much,” she mutters, arms wrapped tightly around Corvo, and presses happy kisses to his scratchy cheek. His chest fills with warmth; he missed her too. He nuzzles in her warm scarf and smells frost off her hair and that perfume that she bought last summer they spent together. He is home.

“I’m glad you came. This Christmas party will be a blast!” she pulls away and grins at him. “And I cleaned out our apartment, so you are free to move in.”

“It will be great to see the place again,” Corvo says, anticipating the warmth and coziness of his old place.

Arms over each other’s shoulders, Corvo and Emily leave the airport and drive to the city.

***

The driver helps them load luggage and ushers them into the car interior, setting off for Dunwall. Emily moves to sit in the crook of Corvo’s arm, telling him little stories of this and that, what changed, who moved, what news Dunwall has to offer. She tells him excitedly of the party preparations, of all the hot cocoa she ordered and other not so alcohol-free drinks, about the Christmas lights and how Billie almost persuaded Daud to dress up as Santa (in the end, she didn’t). Corvo laughs heartily at that and Emily laughs too, not because it’s so funny, but because they can laugh together again and because both are too happy to see each other.

The world outside turns into a blue morning haze, snowflakes turning bright and rare. The city lights flicker ahead and Corvo already anticipates the many garlands and glowing signs, warm cafes and the beauty of Dunwall streets.

The car pulls up to the old apartment building. As they load out the luggage, Corvo looks up, eyes searching for the familiar set of windows. He has soft memories flooding him, from walking in there for the first time with pregnant Jessamine and up to the day when he left the apartment last summer. How Levi slept on the couch and how he left his jacket. It feels like a whole lifetime ago. Corvo wills the pain of it away and smiles at Emily.

“Home at last.”

She smiles in return.

He can see his daughter has grown, matured even more so. Though childishness is still one of the main features that make her Emily, she is more strong willed, courageous. He knows it from the way she runs company. He is, of course, happy to know that she lives with Billie and he cannot wait to meet the infamous girlfriend and shake her hand. He wants to the Kaldwin Inc., visit his old office, meet old people and take a look at the new ones. If anything, he simply misses his friends from the Tower.

The driver’s car door slams closed and he drives away. Giving Emily another warm smile, Corvo follows her into the apartment block.

***

He settles back in as if he has never left, with the only exception of being incredibly lonely in the old apartment. Some items are missing and Emily’s lack of presence makes Corvo gloomy. But she keeps him company daily and he finally visits the company’s tower, much to the employees’ delight.

“Good to see you back, Corvo,” Daud says lowly, and Corvo, stunned to the state of mild surprise, shakes his hand. “Been a bit different since you left, but your daughter took good care of the place.”

He pulls Billie in a tight embrace when she turns to him, and he mutters in her ear.

“I’m glad you are taking care of Emily.”

She gifts him a bright soft smile, appreciative and welcoming, and for a moment Corvo feels that leaving Dunwall just had to be his worst decision. Not that life in Karnaca has been in any way bad. Not at all, he found a new job with Theodanis Abele, he rested and cleared up his mind, took even more physical training as he started a small fighting club. He did try to pursue what his heart demanded, gentleness and companionship, but nothing worked out. His own stupidity deprived him of anything that he truly wanted, of everything, that Levi was to him. And he regrets it bitterly.

It would be foolish to deny that when he accepted Emily’s invitation to join the Christmas party in Kaldwin Inc., he hasn’t hoped to see Levi and apologize, at the very least.

Corvo turns to find Samuel by his side and leans in to hug him too.

“It’s good to see you again, Corvo. How come you are here alone, without young Levi? I had hoped to see him too!”

Corvo’s cheeks burn, and the rest of the present ones seem to be suddenly interested in anything but looking at Corvo. Samuel fails to notice, his sweet elderly naivety leaving him there smiling and expecting an answer. It is Emily that comes to the rescue.

“Ah Samuel, I have to steal my father for the preparations for tomorrow’s party. Will you excuse me?”

While Samuel says that it’s alright, Emily drags Corvo to the elevator and up to her office. They remain solemnly silent while getting upstairs, but as soon as Emily’s office door closes, she speaks loudly.

“We didn’t have the heart to tell Samuel the trust, please excuse him. And before you ask me, no, Levi will not be here. He moved.”

_ On _ . She doesn’t say it, but Corvo can feel the preposition unsaid, hanging in the air. He swallows a shuddering sigh of disappointment and smiles.

“It’s alright. He should have! Young and free.”

When Emily looks at him, her eyes are full of pity. 

***

The Christmas party day feels like Christmas itself, even if it’s mere days away. Corvo can see festivity seeping through every crack, every window, every detail he lays his eyes on. Winter seems to be in agreement with the season, making the day beautifully dim, sky covered with clouds and snow falling heavily to the ground. The Wrenhaven river shimmers with ice in the distance, it’s shorelines decorated with flickering lights and lined with small market stalls, selling late gifts, cups of hot drinks and renting out ice skates. There is music everywhere, and as Corvo gets to the car outside, he can’t help but sing and hum under his breath. 

Dressed smartly, a handsome suit, his hair brushed and beard trimmed, looking  spick and span, Corvo makes his way to the Kaldwin Tower to join in the party.

It’s loud in the office where the furniture has been moved and food and decorations brought it. When Corvo arrives, the room is still in progress, with Billie stirring a huge punch bowl with a spoon, Teague Martin helping Emily bring light garlands up on the wall and with Daud carefully decorating a tree. He looks rather comical with the way he measures up the tree from the distance and places the ornaments in the best pattern. 

Corvo approaches him and pulls out one of the ornaments from its slot in the box, handing it over to Daud.

“So, how was Karnaca?” he asks, biting on the thread of the ornaments and then putting it on the fake tree’s branch. Corvo leans for another decoration.

“Lovely, as always. Do you think you’ll go there on vacation?”

“I might. I am from Karnaca too, as you may remember, I miss it. Is that cafe still around at Batista? Where they sell odd little sandwiches with sour sauce?”

“It is,” Corvo laughs, and the conversation flows in discussing favourite Karnaca spots and sights.

As time goes, people start arriving, bringing more food, more drinks, exchanging gifts, smiles and hugs. Soon the place is crowded and the music is being blasted louder. Those brave ones already start dancing, holding small plates with snacks or flutes of bubbling champagne. The room drowns in decorations and colourful flashes of light from the lamps. The walls buzz with music, and everything seems happy, besotted.

Corvo catches Emily's worried glances towards the entrance, glittering decorative curtain concealing it. He frowns, wondering who she is expecting, but she waves him off with a smile. He sees her quite troubled a few more times when dancing intensifies, and then notices her on the phone, muttering loudly in the speaker and trying to talk to someone. Her face is utter frustration and in the end she seems to have been kicked out of the call.

When he approaches, she lets him take her arms for a playful dance.

"Is everything alright? You look tense."

"Everything is fine, just hoping everyone is enjoying the party," she says with a strained grin. He frowns, concern and suspicions creeping up on him, and leans to mutter in her ear.

"Emily, did you invite someone who didn't come? Maybe they are busy elsewhere."

"He was supposed to come, I had hoped..."

Corvo's hands shake a little. Could she mean?..

"Did you invite Levi?"

Emily avoids his gaze and stares directly at her feet, still shifting in a now awkward dance. She nods at last, and Corvo’s whole body goes in cold tingles.

“Why did you lie to me about him not coming?”

Emily runs her hands through her hair and exhales.

"Dad, I thought if I invite you two separately, maybe time and distance would finally push you together."

"I..."   
  
"No, Corvo, listen to me. You have to stop this. You don't have excuses anymore, you don't get to make them. Look, I didn't say anything when you left for Karnaca. I let it slide, running away how you did, leaving all the matters behind, running away on the nearest ship like a rat. You hurt Levi, you gave him hope and cruelly took it back. You seemed to have cared a lot about his well-being, but never cared to ask or trust his own needs and wants. Well, I'll let you in on a secret - he actually likes you. A lot. And if it's still the matter, it's up to you to find out."

She looks at him and there is determination and ferocity he has last seen on Jessamine. Somehow that thought makes him stop and wonder. He does indeed have no excuses. He couldn't deny Levi's affections even then, why would he deny their former existence now? And if he is lucky, if his stupidity had not been punished by higher forces... Those affections could be more than former. Could be now.

"Emily..."

She shoves a piece of paper in his hand and then clenches fingers around his.

"If I hear that you did something idiotic again, I won't stop even for a moment to think that you are my dad,  _ Dad _ ."

The air gasps out of his lungs when Emily crushes into him, pulls him in a tight hug and mutters in his ear through loud music.

"Now go and make him happy. I shall hope he still wants you by his side."

Oh how he hopes too.

***

The apartment building that Emily wrote down the address off is a neat small building in the heart of Dunwall. Corvo takes no notices of the Christmasy surroundings or of the people in the streets, just rushes up to the entrance and manages to slip by people coming out. He seems to have plenty of luck with that.

A set of stairs, another flight, one more, and he stops by the entrance to one of the apartments. The one that Levi must be renting. With a deep sigh, he calls the buzzer.

***

The door doesn’t open at once. He holds his trembling finger on the buzzer and with every second of no reply panic rises inside him. What if he got the wrong address? What if Levi has already left? What if he knows it’s him and doesn’t want to see him? What if--

The door swings open and Corvo’s insides twist. Levi.

“Corvo?” he mutters, stepping back. Corvo doesn’t take it as an invitation to come in, but finally lets go of the buzzer and lets his arm fall free. His eyes hungrily search Levi’s face, hating himself for the wet tracks of tears under his eyes and noticing the bags in the room after the hall. It looks like packing, on which Levi comments.

“I was… just about to go. I have to get back to Potterstead.”

With a shuddering sigh, so pitiful that it makes Corvo shiver, Levi opens the door wider for Corvo to enter the apartment. Levi retreats to the room which holds only bags, a TV and a wide bed. There are decorations all around, something to the landlord’s taste.

Corvo closes the door and follows Levi who sits on the edge of the bed. Corvo stands in the entrance of the room, hands clenching and unclenching, feeling deaf in the silence of the room. It’s dark, only a small table lamp is burning, set to the dimmest light option available. There is some light pouring from the outside, warm but dull.

Corvo swallows.

“Emily said she invited you.”

“She failed to mention till last moment that you were there.”

Corvo feels slapped, but continues.

“I didn’t know either. If I did…”

Levi huffs and sneers.

“What would you have done, Corvo? What could you possibly do else? Whatever happened a year ago, it feels like a lifetime. But you know, it hasn’t stopped. There is no magical button to press and stop liking someone. I wish I had more self-respect to forget you, but…. It isn’t easy. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Nor I,” Corvo says, noises growing louder in his head. Levi looks up, and Corvo succumbs fully at long last. He crouches before Levi and then kneels for a more comfortable position. Levi is so close, watching his, eyes puffy, swollen, red. Corvo leans closer to him and smiles softly.

“I’ve never met anyone like you. So easy going, so kind. So talented in what you do, so generous in your friendship. I couldn’t help falling in love with you. And I know I fucked up, I behaved like a coward, I hurt you. I’m an idiot.”

Levi’s face changes with every word Corvo says, and Corvo doesn’t realise he seems to be leaning in still.

“If you want to, you can turn me out of this apartment right now and we’ll move on like we’ve never met. But… if you…”

Levi’s eyes go tearful again and Corvo reaches out to cup his cheek and carefully, ever so slowly wipe the tears away. He rests a thumb on Levi’s sharp cheek, looks in his clear green eyes. He brings up another hand and cups the whole of Levi’s face, warmth and softness fitting in his palm. His lips part and he feels for cool air, he feels for a whiff of warm breath, he feels for the touch of the softest lips.

Slowly. Carefully. He falls in a gentle kiss, trapping his lips within Levi’s. His whole body melts, goes numb as he realises with a pause that he is kissing Levi. There is little else he wants, only to kiss him, to apologize, to make up for it. And in the end, make Levi happy.

He moves his lips and so does Levi, and they angle their faces to nuzzle closer. With a sigh he opens his mouth wider and lets more of Levi’s soft lips over his own. Levi’s hand comes to rest on his wrist, holding onto him, and then his arms slide to circle around Corvo’s neck. He pulls at him, and Corvo follows, slowly lowering to press Levi down to bed. There is no lustful want between them yet, only unspoken gentleness. They kiss, their mouths moving leisurely, as if trying to acknowledge that this is happening. Corvo’s heart beats a mad tune, fast and excited and disbelieving.

He pulls away and Levi looks up at him, smiling. He runs a careful hand in his hair, brushing through them, pulling locks away from the forehead.

“Corvo, please don’t stop kissing me.”

Corvo smiles at him and pulls him in his arms, bringing both of them to sit. Levi’s head rests on Corvo’s shoulder and he turns his face to kiss him again. The pace is faster and more trusting and picking up passion, and Levi surprises Corvo by flicking a tongue over his lips. He can’t deny it, opens his mouth and allows Levi to taste him. Their tongues touch, and Corvo thinks he is in heaven. Hot, delightful, Levi’s mouth is everything he ever wanted and so much more. And only the smallest part of what Levi is to him.

When he is breathless, he pulls away.

“I don’t know what to do to make up for my behaviour.”

Levi laughs lightly, takes Corvo’s face in his hands now.

“I forgive you. You were an idiot, but… I don’t want to look back. I want to look now and forward, with you.”

Corvo sighs sadly and then smiles.

“There is no other place I’d rather be at. Levi, could I persuade you to stay in Dunwall?”

Corvo kisses him once. Twice, three times, embraces him passionately, strong muscled arms around Levi’s frail body, tongue sliding in his mouth and Levi’s fingers digging into him, holding onto him, pulling him closer. Perhaps, this is persuasion enough, Corvo thinks when Levi bites on his lower lip.

He loses track of time, of his own existence. All that matters, all that exists, is Levi. A whole world, moving around him for Corvo. Levi’s drying eyes and his short black hair. His delightful mouth and his careful hands. His whole body that one day Corvo would worship, his whole being that Corvo already loves. And he wants to cry and wants to slap his older self for not listening to Levi, for not giving in to the wonderful feeling of Levi’s lips on his. He explores his mouth and lets his own lips get bitten, kissed, sucked on. And every now and then he is gifted with a bright happy smile, when they pull away to catch their breath. Levi’s well-kissed mouth would curl in a gentle smile, right before he would lean in again and make the world non-existent.

As the night slips away and they just don’t stop kissing, Corvo thinks that maybe it wasn’t his computer that needed turning off and on again. Maybe, it was him all along.

And they just won’t stop kissing.


	10. Chapter 9 - Would you?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this wraps up the modern AU! Well, this has definitely been quite a ride because I have ever written such cheesy cheese. And tell you what, it was amazing. Fluffy and fun to write. I might return to this AU again soon, and with smut, so don't disappear quite yet ;)
> 
> This fic is for Mayo, and all Corvo&Emily interactions are for Nork.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Corvo stands by the window, waiting for his coffee to brew. The snow is falling heavily outside, covering the street with a cold white blanket. People hurry on their business, shopping or heading home. It’s Christmas night today, and Corvo’s heart clenches at the very thought.

His second Christmas with Levi. Last time they finally made it, kissed each other, and like a blushing teenager Corvo asked him out. It’s been a wonderful long year, full of thrilling experience. Levi moving in with Corvo to Dunwall, Corvo returning to Kaldwin Inc., while Levi brought his studio business to the city. The apartment, _their_ apartment, is a place renewed and happy. New pictures line the walls, under family photos of little Emily and Jessamine appear photos of Corvo and Levi holding hands, embracing while being on a beautiful boat on Wrenheaven and so many more.

He looks back to the window and then to his hand. A small golden ring rests in the cup of his palm, gleaming and reflecting lights from the outside. He squeezes it and hides away. Corvo realises that even when he proposed Jessamine, he wasn’t as worried. He was certain.

This time, he doesn’t know what the answer might be. And he both fears and anticipates to ask the question.

He hears Emily enter the room and approach him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Today is the day, then?” she asks softly when Corvo opens his palm again. The ring lies heavily in his hold, as heavily as anticipation and fear inside him. Emily leans to hug him and Corvo smiles. “Dad, I’m so proud of you.”

“I don’t know if he is going to say… If he accepts.”

“He will. I know he will. Stop doubting yourself or Levi, you both deserve better,” she kisses his cheek and for a moment Corvo believes her.

***

He holds the ring close to his heart wherever they go that day. Even when they drop by the Kaldwin Tower where a small party is being set before everyone heads home to celebrate.

Though Corvo has returned to work at the Tower, taking up a position of more a business advisor rather than a security chief, holding the company’s share, Levi chose to remain with his own business. So when they enter the office to pick Emily up, everyone looks decidedly excited  and happy to find Levi in Corvo’s company. His former colleagues run up to squeeze him in a tight embrace, to shower him with questions and to pull him to the buffet table and feed him snacks.

And how glowing their faces become when Levi, after all the greetings, steps back to Corvo and allows him to swing an arm over his shoulders and bring him closer for a cheek kiss.

“Well, I’m glad you finally got together. I was wondering if I am going to see you two being utterly cute,” Cecilia says and immediately covers her mouth. Everyone chuckles and Corvo gifts her a warm smile.

“I’m glad too.”

Emily can’t hide a smug grin, glancing at her father and Levi. Billie looks too, her face soft, and even Daud cracks an oddly warm smile at Corvo, when they exchange glances. Happiest of them all is Samuel who is all but beaming in a pleasant surprise. Corvo’s heart melts, because somehow Samuel’s approval means so much.

They spend an hour or two at the Tower before whisking Emily away for a quiet Christmas dinner at home. Waving goodbye, leaving gifts on the table and holding an armful of their own, Corvo and his family leave.

***

Their dinner table is small, but packed with food. A beautiful candle centerpiece decorates it, encircled with a fur tree branches wreath and wrapped with bead garlands of purples and blues and golds. Corvo places the last plate with small tartlets on the table and joins Emily and Levi who hungrily look at all the delights of Corvo’s masterful cooking.

Corvo looks up and his heart misses another beat. It feels so much like family. It is _a_ family. One he didn’t know he could have again, not just Emily by his side, but someone to love and hold, someone who will hold and love in return. And today it will change, but what kind of change? The moment he is awaiting and dreading is drawing nearer and when he glances at Levi, who remains oblivious and yet arches a quizzical brow, he waves his concern off with a smile.

“Corvo?”

"It’s fine,” he says randomly, straining a smile. “I am simply worried whether you will like the meal or not."

"Dad, stop fussing about this. If there is anything you have always been confident about, it's your cooking skill."

Corvo smiles more sincerely this time, and Emily does too. Levi watches the exchange curiously, but says nothing. Together, they dig into delightful turkey and vegetables, and for a while only chewing and tableware clattering can be heard.

***

When all food is eaten, when wine is spilled, when gifts are exchanged to be open tomorrow, Corvo sees Emily to the hall, helping her slide in a coat. She takes her time, packing up in warm clothes. Corvo watches her leave and can’t quite understand what he feels. Sadness over his little bird daughter leaving the home to meet with her girlfriend or pride over how far she’s gone and how happy she is. She turns to look at him, and Corvo hides away a slightly tearful glance.

"Hey, Dad, it's alright. Don’t be all touchy feely, or I will cry too. Is it about Levi?” she whispers. “I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry.”

To Emily’s surprise Corvo cups her cheek and brings her closer for an embrace. She wraps arms awkwardly and rakes his back soothingly. Corvo smiles in her shoulder.

"I just look at you and I see you’ve have changed. In a good way. I'm very proud of you, Emily."

Emily awws at him.

"Well, I'm very proud of you too. Don't stop being your amazing self. And Dad, today will be wonderful and you will be happy. You already are, but you know what I mean. Give me a call later?"

Having planted a soft kiss on his cheek, Emily rushes out to drive to her and Billie's place.

Corvo returns to the living room to find Levi looking out of the window, a cup of hot cocoa trapped in his hands. He looks so cozy in an oversized ugly sweater and his cheeks slightly red from the drink. He looks like home. Corvo approaches him and runs arms around his waist, locking fingers on his front. He can feel Levi’s heartbeat pulsing, feels his chest heaving as he breathes softly. Corvo rests his chin on Levi's shoulder and tilts his head, eyes closed.

"There will be a proposal today," Levi says and for a moment Corvo's insides twist in the tightest of knots. _How does he know._ Levi throws his head back a little, fluffy hair tickling Corvo's face, and turns to kiss his cheek tenderly. "I don't know how I managed to keep my face straight all evening, but Billie was insistent I keep it a secret both from you and Emily."

A second passes and Corvo's heart relaxes, only to start beating just as fast as a moment before.

"Billie is proposing Emily?"

Levi laughs softly, freeing himself from Corvo’s embracing and putting down the mug. He faces Corvo now, wraps arms around his neck and presses close, almost nuzzling to his face.

“She is. I hope there will be no overly protective dad thing? You have never seemed the type, Corvo.”

They both chuckle, and Corvo runs possessive arms around Levi tighter. If anything, it’s a comfort to his madly beating heart. Levi feels it, for his face turns concerned and he places warm palms on Corvo’s face.

“Are you alright?”

“I am, with you,” Corvo says, leaning in for a kiss. Levi holds his face still, and lets him worry his soft lips tenderly. Corvo wants to scream from anxiety, but gentle kisses of his boyfriend are a soothing balm enough.

***

They sit on the couch, covered with a warm fun-patterned plaid, Levi safe in Corvo's arms. He doesn't let go of him for a moment, planting occasional kisses wherever he can reach. The Christmas tree is flickering with lights, reflecting on the ornaments playfully. There are small wooden and glass whales hanging on the branches and a certain terrifying number of plushie whales scattered around the room.

Levi turns his face and Corvo does too, pressing the tip of his nose first, followed by a touch of lips. They both know that this is a kiss not for a moment or two, it's one to lose themselves in, one that expresses things they don't need to say. And if anything, it feels good, so why not kiss?

But eventually Corvo does pull away, though unwillingly. With a lump stuck in his throat, he finds his voice and grips an arm around Levi, another one reaching out for a front pocket. Levi looks at him confused, eyes heavy with sleepiness from the pleasant confusion after kiss.

"Today might be more than one proposal."

He pulls the ring out and into the light for Levi to see. He can’t see his face because of how they sit, but when Levi looks up, his eyes have returned to being awake and his eyebrows are arched. Corvo swallows and presses his forehead to Levi’s, when he talks, his voice cracks in whispers.

"I feel it's pointless to wait, I know at last what I want, or rather who. If you would… Would you…”

Words fail him, but Levi doesn’t. He presses his forehead harder to Corvo’s and then cups his face with one hand, pulling him in an almost painful kiss, lips captured tightly. When he pulls away, he pushes his hand forward, staring as Corvo slides a ring on his trembling finger. Levi looks at it in the flickering light of the tree and then returns his palm to Corvo’s cheek. Corvo feels the metal of the ring coldly against his skin, but Levi’s hand is more warmth to make up for it. Levi’s eyes are frowning but excitedly so, happily, as if he is trying to fight tears away.

“You idiot. Stop doubting. Turn your doubts off and on again, once and for all, because I want this too. I want to be with you.”

Corvo’s throat makes a weird noise, a gasp, a sob, and he presses urgent lips to Levi’s mouth, engaging him in a passionate kiss. Somehow it tastes sweeter and feels stronger, and he wants to spend this entire Christmas night like this, his Levi with him under the warm blanket, their lips glued together and chests breathless. He wants to caress and hold him. And it clenches his heart with happiness that there are so many more nights and days like this to come.

And he doesn’t doubt. Not when Levi’s hand caresses his cheek, not when Levi pushes closer and closer until he climbs in his lap and he can hold him close. Not when their lips can’t leave each other’s, when their tongues taste each other. Not when his chest swells with love, and when he pulls away, hands pressed to Levi’s waist, he whispers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
